burning for fifty shades
by kitkat2016
Summary: Ana is a 16 year old girl looking for a way out of her past, So she decides to start new at Seattle West Coast. there she meets Christian. The grey eye beauty. Did she mention his also juvenile ? Ana tries her best to resist him, But how can she when his uncontrollable beautiful ? Or will Ana be the one to bring down his walls that he built up for so long ? High school is hell.
1. Chapter 1

This is it ! The blonde peppy girl said to me, giving me a million dollar smile.

I've only been to Seattle West Coast for only 30 minutes and she could tell she already loved it better then her old high school

She'd been following the blonde hair girl around a half hour just listening to her ramble about how SWC was the best high school in Seattle. Ana didn't care though, as long as it was miles away from california she didnt care if she went to a mental ward. As long as she was away from_ him._ Hell living with him for a year she should be sent to a mental ward after everything, But Ray had another thing in mind. and thats how she ended up here. Listening to... whats her name ? Kaitlyn ? Kayla ?... Oh well it would come to her sooner or later, but considering she only had like 5 minutes until the 1st bell to ring she hoped she would remember it soon.

She looked around at the empty hallways and realized this is where she would spend the rest of her years. Considering she was a sophmore and 16 she couldn't wait. Even since she was little she always knew what field she wanted to be in. Literture. She loved books, loved reading living in California , it was her only escape. The only way she could cope to what happen to her. All though her taste was different from girls her age. Except for reading shit like twilight, the vampire diaries, Sookie trueblood shit. She preferred books like the grey cloke, Jane erye, To kill a mockingbird. Books with true meaning. Not that lovey dovey vampire shit . I mean come on, Dracula could totally rip Edwards sparkly dick right off. Not that edward probably had a dick. That shit was probably the size of my damn pinky for God sake. Standing there walking in her own thoughts Ana forgot she wasn't alone Quite the opposite.

"And if you have anymore questions-"

All of sudden a loud shouts ruptured all around the hallway, causing echos from where she stood.

staring strait in front of her she saw a crowd of students shouting and cheering, some just stood there watching, others were shouting and ohing and aweing. even some were recording what ever fascinated them so much.

Me and whats her face began to walk to whatever was so damn intresting. The closer we got the more there cries sounded clearer.

" fight ! fight ! fight !"- now there comossion made since .

From what Ana could see she saw a kid getting brutly beatin up by a kid with copper brown hair. She wondered what it would feel like just to run her fingers through the mess. _wait what the heck ?_

She couldn't see his face for his back was to her, while one of his fist was fistted in the other guy's shirt, and his other fist slamming into the guys jaw.

She felt bad for the other guy , she could tell it hurt. Hell just they guys face you could tell it hurt like hell. She wondered what the hell the guy did to the copper head kid.

"CHRISTIAN", The girl beside me shirked.

She had dark rich brown hair with terrified brown eyes. It was then that supposly "Christian" looked back at her.

_Holy Shit ! _ She thought to herself. He was beautiful. It was the only thing that came to her mind when she saw his face. He had a masculine set jaw that held the perfect set of lips that had a small cut on it , which had blood running dow his perfect mouth. That was the only thing that was marked on his face, But other then his God like looks it was his grey eyes that caught her attention. Those eyes that she felt liek could make her do anything. _ugh what ? Snap out of it steele. His obviously violent ! You know what happen last time !_ She finally came back to the now . But she couldnt help but shake off the feeling she held for the mystery grey eye boy.

His eyes quickly landed on the girl beside me. Then on.._. me _

She couldn't look away especally now when he was staring strait at her. He then smirked and turned back to face his opponint, But it was to late. The other guy hit him right in the eye. I even caught myself flinching.

Right when chistian gained his stance back and pranced on the guy. A big man grabbed christian by the collar and yanked him off of him, slinging him to the locker and pinning him against it with his elbow.

"Get your shit together grey ! and get your fucking ass to my office _NOW !"_

the bell then rang bring everybody to a rush to get to 1st period, I stayed behind.

I saw mr Big and fuffy grab the kid who looked like he been beaten half to death to what ana assume was the nurses office, but by the looks of him he looked like he needed a hospital.

I grabbed a kinex from my bookbag and grabbed a book that Ana found next to her foot and turned around the face christian.

" Here"

she knew she took chiristian by surprise. By the way his shoulder jumped,she thought she scared him. She looked around her surrondings seeing the hallways were deserted.

It was then christian turn around to face her. she caught hersef staring at those deadly Grey beautiful eyes.

he didn't say anything. Not even a word . He just stood there, staring at her. She then decided she was the one who would have to make the first move.

She laid his book on the ground beside his bookbag and walked closer to him. Still he fell silent.

She walked so close to him she could smell his fresh colgne. God he smelled delightful.

She stood up on her tippy toes. He was atleast 6,0 and she was only 5,4. She saw him back up against the looker. The look in his eyes looked as if he was scared of what she might do, but only then she touched the corner of his mouth with the klinex.

She carefully patted the corner of his lip. where his mark was. Still he only stared deep into her eyes, and she couldnt help but stare back.

She couldnt help but think that she was onlt centimeters from kissing him straight on the lips with hers. Oh god oh she wanted just to kiss him. but she held herself back,she felt as if he was a caged animal and she was trying to sooth the creature into calmness.

"Grey in here now !" God she could here the principle yell from 5 doors down.

He then grabbed her wrist, which sent a delicious shock down her body._ woah ? what the hell was that ._

she knew by the look on his face he felt it too, but he fanished within seconds leaving Ana wondering if he really felt it or not. It was hard not to notice. The shock that was sent to her body just made her want to rip all his clothes off with her teeth.

"thanks" he said grabbing his stuff and walked away, Not even looking back.


	2. So what cha think grey ?

**Disclaimer: This is the only time I'm saying this. I DO NOT OWN THE FIFTY SHADES TRILOGY .**

**there I think I made my point.**

**Christian's POV **

Those breathtaking blue eyes hunt him since the first time he saw them. One moment he was beating the shit out of Blake. Not giving a damn for the consequences he was teaching that bastard a lesson to keep his fucking mouth shut. Then he heard his name being called. He saw the look on Mia face the look of being terrified. He knew that look all to well. That was the only look he had in his eyes when we was young. Then he saw them, Those blue eyes that shook his whole world. They were beautiful._ she was beautiful._ That's when he felt the blow of Blake's fist on his jaw. Which just pissed him off even more, But all the wanted to do was just stare into those eyes.

That's when principle Fat Back brought him back to the now. shoving him up against the looker. he tried to look around to find the girl, but all he saw was crowd of kids running around like chickens with their heads cut off trying to get to class.

When he was release from Mr. fatty's hold. He grabbed his stuff. _ where the hell is my science book ?_

All he remembered was that Blake shoved into his shoulder and calling him a not so nice word. Then my fist being crashed into his jaw that made him fly to the locker where I took a hold of his shirt with left fist and my right one being slammed into his face over and over again. then_ blue eyes._

he shook the thoughts away.

that's when he heard what he thought was the most beautiful voice he ever heard. what she said was so simple, but yet put him in a trance.

That's when he turned around and really saw her for the first time.

Those big beautiful eyes belonged to a girl with long wavy brunette hair that seemed like it went on forever until it reached the top of her rib cage. She had simple feature, but yet they were so breathtaking at the same time. She was breath taking and she didn't even know it. She had a sweet smile on her perfect lips. That's when she came closer to him, and suddenly he snapped back into himself._ She's not going to burn you with fucking cigarettes you idiot. _

He then realized his back was to the locker and suddenly she was so close to him, He swore he could almost taste her scent. She smelled so good.

She carefully patted his scarred lip with the tissue , he felt as if he was a deranged animal and she was trying not to scare him away.

_Trust me babe, there's no way I'm letting you go._

He then heard the similar annoyance of Mr. fatty's voice.. Dammit.

That's when he grabbed her wrist. Whoa_ what the fuck ? was that electricity ?_

He then ripped the thought out of his head . Snap out of it grey shes just some girl. She's nothing, she's probably some dumb broad who's just after your money and looks. Just like the rest of the other dumb girls that threw themselves at him. But somehow she was different, and he knew it.

Interesting, he wonder how it would feel like to have her own his bed kissing her neck. having his fingers explore her porcelain skin

_wait what ?_ since when did he want her in **his** bed ? He Never brought girls in his bed. Maybe he just needed to get laid. God knows how longs its been since he has.

He then knew if he didn't leave Mr. fatty to-shoes would come out and be even more pissed.

so he grabbed his stuff and left. He never looked back, But she never left his thoughts.

This could be fun .

**tell me what you think and review review review !**

**love you darlins **


	3. Lusting for your enemies

**ANA's POV **

I looked out of the window in an awe. I now knew why they called her High school Seattle Coast from afar she could see Seattle's beautiful beach. Oh how I would love to go and sit on the beach and just read and escape from here. _Life. _I also knew why there mascot was a dolphin. at least it wasn't like my last school. they were lucky to have the name Trojans. Every time our team won in football the players would throw condoms at them saying how we " raped them". But I just thought it was repulsive. One of the many reason I didn't go to the football or basketball games, or the reason why I didn't date them. She made that mistake when she went on one date with some jerk name Jose . The next day people were asking questions like .

' Was he good?"

' How big was he'

' How long did it last '

The asshole went around saying I had sex with him. He quit that shit when I threaten him saying I would tell the whole cheerleading team that he was supporting ' a small package' and also that he cried during and after it sex . That was the last problem I had with him and the last date with him too.

There was a lot of reasons why I didn't date. The main reason was, I found no joy in it. I never had that crave over a guy before, Except of course _him._

_ughh Ana snap out of it !_

He was just another testosterone, Looking for only one thing. To get in girls pants, and unlike girls who lead with their vaginas and not their heads I could careless about what guys thought of me.

The jolt of the bell made me jump realizing that 1st period was over with I got up.

Thank god, Geometry did not suit my fancy. I hated it. I looked down at my schedule and quacking felt relieved. English... Finally a class I liked actually loved .

On my way I accidently bumped into someone at the door. I quickly realized who it was. the brown headed girl from the hallway.. When she first saw _him._

Even thinking about him brought chills. She quickly shook the thoughts out of her head.

" U-Um i'm sorry", I said shaking my head.

" Oh no its my fault I'm a klutz. Your the new girl everyone must be talking about" , she said smiling

" Wha What people are talking about me ?"

" Mostly the guys," " Your the new babe", she said mimicking a manly voice.

I couldn't help, but giggle at her. Instantly I liked her.

" Oh silly me I'm Mia by the way,", she said holding out her hand for me to shake

" I'm Anastasia, but you can call me Ana" I then reached out my hand and took hers smiling.

" While I have to listen to Ms. Cook bark about Geometry, but would you like to sit with me at lunch ?"

" Yeah sure" I said giving her a small smile

" what class do you have next ?"

" English, Mr. Vandilaskeshi ?." I said handing her my schedule.

" Oh its Mr. vanderlaske" she said handing me back my schedule "cool you have it with my brother". She said grinning. But there was something behind her eyes. Worry.

" well see you at lunch" I smiled making my way to English.

Yet again I had trouble locating my class, considering this place was 5 times bigger then my last school.

Soon enough I entered the room to find a Middle Age man with short brown hair with bright ocean eyes. He was energetic. She could tell she would love this class. It would probably be my favorite.

" ah Newbie come in, Join us" ., he said giving her a resurging smile.

" Class", It only took him to speak to get everyone's attention. Apparently they liked him too.

" We have a new student today, Please welcome her with respect that I know us Mighty Dolphins have", He pointed his arm at me as if he was introducing a new car and he said on his desk with his elbow rested on his knew and biting his nails. Must be habit. I thought to my self.

" I uh Don't know where to start I said walking closer up front. It was nerve racking to see 30 pairs of eyes directly on me, Which is why I decided just to look at Vanderlaske.

" Just start off with your name where your from and why you came here ." Mr. Vanderlaske said waving his hand.

" My names Anastasia Steele but I prefer Ana, I lived in California before here, But I'm from North Carolina, and I came here to live with my Dad Ray." I couldn't get it out quick enough. "

" Great any question"? Mr. V said looking around the class, For my luck almost the Whole damn class had to raise there hands _Dammit._

_" _Tommy"

" So yeah new chick-"

" Ana" I said flatly " My names Ana not new chick

" mhmm" Tommy purred " Shes feisty". The whole class thought his statement was hilarious. Mostly the guys

" So _Ana _you have a boyfriend?", he said winking at me

" Please in your dreams" I rolled my eyes and pushed my bookbag over my shoulder.

Everybody snickered at my comment.

" Ashley", Mr Vanderlaske called.

" So hows California, Is it Fabulous. Do you know a celebrity ", She got to excited by the celebrity part.

" Uh California alright I guess. and I thought I saw Justin bieber once, but it was just a girl with a very short hair cut" I said shrugging my shoulders.

Her excitement died down

" Dylan"

" SO baby are those astronaut pants cause yo ass is out of this world." The guys couldn't hold in there laughter as they clapped his hand for his questioned. The girls Rolled there eyes with distaste.

" No there Baseball pants, there out of your league", I said giving him my most innocent cute smile. This time the girls couldn't hold in their laughter and as the guys covered there mouths looking wide eyed, But as for Dylan he held his head down in embarrassment. serves the prick right. Ana could of also sworn she could see Mr. Vanderlaske small smile grow larger with laughter that he tried to hid.

" Last question I would say no more but it seems like Ms. Steele can handle herself." I could see Mr. Vanderlaske eyes wonder the room,

" Ah Christian".

I kept my head down fixed on the tiled floor.

"Whats wrong with you that you don't have a boyfriend?"

She found the question rude. How dare someone accuse her of something being wrong with her. She didn't need nor want a damn boy friend and now theres something wrong with that? That she didn't need any guy Sweet talkin her to have sex with him ?

She looked around to find the accusers face when she spotted him.

She thought her damn mouth was going to fall of _holy fuck._ It was him the grey eye beauty from the hall way. God even his voice felt like silk around her body. She almost forgot that she was know angry with him

" What just because my legs aren't wide open like the girls you talk to means there something wrong with me " she then crossed her arms over her chest trying to remove the fact that he was the most beautiful thing shes ever seen.

Ever one including mr vanderlaske backed up a little but Christian stood his ground, not only that but he smirked.

" Getting offense of aren't we Ms. Steele ?" He said with that damn smirk still on his face.

" You know what I'm sorry, I shouldn't be so offensive for trying to stick up for my virtues" I said my arms still crossed there was no way I was backing down now. Not to him al least.

" and what would that be Anastasia" He said leaning forward in his chair.

Ana Hated when people called her that, but hearing it from Christians mouth she didn't mind it has much, which even made her even more pissed with herself.

" So that guys like _ you_ know that you can't have every girl ready to jump in your bed" I spat.

He only grinned

" Just so you know Anastasia, Girls don't come to my bed. I go to theirs" Ana could practically she the girls swoon at his words.

" Well you know what they say. Lay with the whores, and Chlamydia will come knocking at your door." She smirked when she saw his eyes darken making him look even more sexier. Even if that's possible. My and Christian stare down stopped when mr. V Clapped his hands.

" Well okay then now that we're on friendly bases" I only chuckled

" well Ana since you come to late in the year the only seat available is beside... Mr Vanderlaske eyes grew wider

" Mr Grey"

" Mr. grey could you hold up your hand so Ms. Steele can know where to sit.

Ana eyes looked for the out reached and following the hand to its owner.

No other then Christian, _ fuck my life !_


	4. Knowing the enemy

**Christian Pov.**

God she was hot when she was angry, That's many reasons why I kept leading it on. Her fierce Blue eyes looking at my amused grey ones. NO matter how I wanted to Fuck that smart mouth, she was still simply... Breathtaking, exciting. Usually the girls I bag are hot or sexy, but shes just plain beautiful and exotic. She was different from the girls I usually hooked up with, But Ana's not just a girl you hooked up with.

" Mr. grey", by the looks on Mr. Vanderlaske face this wasn't good.

" Mr. grey can you raise your hand so Ms. Steele can know where to sit"

_fuck my life._

I guess she didn't know that My last name was grey cause by the looks of her face she wasn't mad... yet

Then she looked directly into my eyes, God she was beautiful, and different. Which made me want her even more, But I knew my fifty shades of fucked up would really screw her up.

** Ana's POV**

I stood there staring into cloudy beautiful grey eyes as I made my way to my seat, Of course I would have to sit next to him, but at the same time I didn't feel disappointed. not when I was about to sit next to a hot God. _ snap out of it steele _

I quickly shook all my thoughts out of my head. And at the same time I saw Christian smirk.

" Ms. Steele". he said grinning.

" Mr. Grey". I said turning to him giving him my fake innocent smile.

" So class For the next few weeks we have been assign to read a book for old English litature"

Everybody was moaning and grumbling, But for me I couldn't help but grin.

Mr.. Vanderlaske held up what looked its been read from fifty people whos been to hell and back. Shame

" Does anyone know of the author Nathaniel Hawthorne?"

" Let me see who's going to get the punishment- ah Ms. Steele would you like to give it a shot."

Everyone's eyes were back on me. Including Christians.

" he was an American novelist and short story writer. Who lived in Massachusetts, he is most famous for writing the book Scarlett Letter." I said not even looking up from my desk.

" Excellent, has anyone read the Scarlett letter". Mr. Vanderlaske said his blue eyes wondering around the class.

" well in 1800"s Mr. Hawthorne, wrote a book about a peasant women becomes pregnant with child, and it wasn't her husbands, So for punishment she had to wear a A on all of her clothing so people would know she commit adultery". Mr. Vanderlaske was cut off when a hand shot up.

" Yes Gia",

" Um yeah so why is it such a big deal, I mean Maybe her husband wasn't giving her any so a girls got to do what a girls got to do, and what about the man she slept with, Doesn't he get any punishments?" _What a Hoe_.

" Well Gia committing adultery was the worst possible thing you could do, But now a days its a regular thing. Its a shame how culture change so much." Mr. vanderlaske said shaking his head in distaste.

" anymore question?... Well theres also one more thing." Mr. V got up and stood in the middle of the room with a then red paper small enough to fit in his hand.

"I want you to feel what Scarlett felt like in the book, I want you to be able to connect with her on many levels far from just reading the book, so I came up with a perfect idea." everyone including me scooted closer.

" Only in this class , if you do anything like late for class, Class interruption, or anything that doesn't go by my rules. You Will walk around with a A on your chest".

" Everybodys mouth were wide up including there eyes, Me I had no worries. I never got in trouble.

" Mr V . That is so unfair"

" You don't have to worry about anything tommy if you just keep your mouth shut and not sleep for once."

I couldn't help but giggle, That's when in the corner of my eye I saw Christian looking at me, SO I turned my full attention to him.

I never really got a chance to really look at him, but now that I had a chance I wasn't going to waste it.

His hair was a coppery brown that landing perfectly above his eyes, his lips were perfect. with a shade of light pink that made them even more irresistible.

I heard the bell screaming at me and it jolted me back to the now.

All long have we been staring at each other ?

apparently everybody else notice it too. Not only was me and Christian staring at each other, but everybody else was staring at us. I made the first move and got up not even looking back at Christian


	5. breathless

**ANA's POV**

I sigh in relief when I see Mia wave for me to come over.

When I walk over to Mia I see her chatting with three other girls at the same group.

" Hey Ana I want you to meet my friends. Jasmine, Courtney and Gia". she pointed out each one of them, All had welcoming smiles. Except one. Sour puss Jasmine. To come to think of it, I think she's in my english class ?

Jasmine rolled her eyes which landing on Mia. " SO Mia you going to Kavanagh's party ?". She purred out. Just hearing her voice made Ana want to barf.

" Oh I don't know". Mia said looking at her hands which laid in her lap.

" Oh you're so going Mia, Ethan going to be there". Gia said winking.

Mia's eyes widen. she then suddenly looked around making sue nobody heard Gia dispute. " Shuuu Gia !". Mia whispered yelled.

" Jeez Mi calm down it's not like- Holy shit Mia Ethan coming this way !" said Courtney with a wide grin on her face.

I looked around to see what the big deal was, But then I saw. A cute tall guy with surfer blond hair with green eyes was headed to our table grinning straight at Mia." Hey grey"._ Grey ? Mia's last name is grey ? I would have to ask later if she was related to a certain someone. Maybe distant cousins since they looked nothing alike._ " Kavanagh" Mia said batting her eyes. this time What Ana suppose to was Ethan leaned his hands on the table beside she glaring at Mia. " You coming to my party Tomorrow ?" By the look in his eyes he was dieing for a yes. " Maybe I don't know, depends on if I have anything better to do" Mia said picking at her french manicure. " Come on grey what else is better than hanging out with me ?" He winked. She automatically blushed. "Whatever you said Kavanagh. What time does it start ?" she had a hint of desperation that apparently only i catched on to. " it starts at 9 but, the real fun begins at 10. So what ya say, are you willing to spare a few minutes for a friend ?" " We'll have to see won't we ?" she said grinning He left with that, smiling ear to ear.

Once Ethan was out of ear shot Mia squall like a pig. " I can not believe Ethan Kavanagh wants me to go !" she couldn't hide her excitement. " Ana !". I jumped at hearing my name.

" Ana you have to come !"

I hesitated, " I don't know Mia party's aren't really my thing"

" Please PLeas Please, I can't go without you", By the looks on jasmine face she looked pissed but it disappeared within seconds.

she kept giving me the puppy dog eyes. I was a sucker for puppy dog eyes.

" Fine !" I caved.

" Yay okay so here's the plan, tomorrow you'll spend the night with me, and you lovely ladies can meet us there." She gave all the girls her million dollar smile.

In the corner of my eye I saw a flash of copper and I couldn't resist to look, but when i did it was gone._ damn am I now seeing things ? Get over yourself he is just a stupid dick !_

No matter how incredibly sexy Christian Grey was he was somewhat like a dick. I mean assume there's something wrong with me for not wanting a controlling piece of dick in my life ? and his " Girls don't come to my bed, I go to theirs " But Ana didn't know why she was disturbed by that. The fact that he was so prudent. Or that he been with girls ? Or that multiple by the way he said "_Theirs" Ana just get over it. apparently he has no problem getting girls and getting laid , so why would you want him ? and Why would he want you ?_ my subcouncess barked at me . Ugh damn you !

Jasmines eyes searched like an animal for its prey around the café, " I would love to stay and chat, but I have better things to do now" with that jasmine got up and stalked off. Mia only rolled her eyes. She probably saw chr- The bell ranged giving us our warning to class.

I got ahead to go to my locker, not wanting to be late to another class. " Hey ana, I was just wondering if you wanted to come over" Mia smiled sweetly at me. I never really hung around " girlfriends" alot but , i liked Mia. She just seemed _real. _

_" _Sure I can take a -" before i could even finished Mia interrupted. " don't be silly Ana I can drive you there and take you home." then I was sold. I just had to text Ray to tell him to not wait up. " sure okay" I smiled at her and she walked off completely different directions from my locker.

it took about 3 minutes just to open my damn locker combinations. _Damn this locker_ ! she thought to herself.

When she finally got it she grabbed her book and shut her locker. Realizing Grey eyes were staring holes in her.

She felt her breath hitch in her throat just by the sight of his eyes boarding into her bright blue ones.

By the look in his eyes he looked stressed, but it quickly faded using another disguised.

" Anastasia" He hissed. Usually she hated when people said her name, but hearing it from his lips left her wanting.

" Mr. Grey" I whispering seductively _ what are you doing Ana ? Your not this type of girl to flirt with Sexy ass greek gods who happen to be a dick. _ but to hell with it . She never wanted a boy like how she wanted christian.

Christian face look like if he was confused and angry, but in his eyes she read _ desire _

He gave her one last look and slammed his hand on the locker. Making her jump with fright . What did she do to piss him off so badly ? What did she say ? She was lost in her confusing herself. Walking to her class she was on time, thank god nobody was in the hallway at her and christian encounter. She tried forgetting about him, why should she give a shit ? but grey eyes kept hunting her mind.

**ChRISTIAN POV"S**

God why couldn't Jasmine get off his dick ? He never even sleep with the chick and she was on me like white on rice, What the fuck was that about.

She just came out of nowhere when he left the cafeteria for a bottle water, Next thing I know she was grabbing my crotch, It felt good, But dammit she was a freaky creepy bitch. Which is why he told her he had to go. leaving her in her tracks. She'd been on my dick ever since sophmore year. I was a senior now, this shit was getting old. I mean hell did sometimes he was tempted just to turn her over and fuck her into next saturday.. Hell yeah, but he was smarter then that. that bitch would diffentenly never let it down. MIllion of thoughts were running into christians mind making him even more pissed. Then he saw her. Even when shes frustrated shes breathtakinly beautiful. _ shut the fuck up grey ! _I quickly shook those thoughts out of my head, but i still saw blue. How ironic. Her lockers beside mine. I usually dont bother bringing my books to class. but now that i learn her lockers beside mine I can't resist. SO i leaned up against my locker smirking at how frustrated she is with her locker. Shes so zone out she didn't even relize that I was staring at her. My cock twich when she bit down on her lip_ oh God how I wanted to bite the living shit out of that god damn lip. _I was so zone out that it took me a minute to see that she was staring at me too. God she was beautiful _fucker _ my subcounsess barks at me . damn i'm during into a fucking sap !

" Anastastia" God how her name rolls off my tounge.

" Mr. Grey" She whispered seductivily. God I almost jeez myself just hearing her say my name. All I wanted to do was shove her against the locker and take her lips in mine. I was just so close

_fuck grey you can't do this to her ! You'll fuck her up with your fucking fifty shades of fucked up ! For once don't think about your God damn self and actully think about her instead of yourself. Let her go or you'll mess her up for sure._

God i hated the way she made me feel for her . I hated the way I always thougth about her. I hated her ! No i hated myself. For letting myself get this far up her ass ditch grey ditch !

I didn't mean to slam my fist in the lockers, I was just so god damn mad at myself. I knew i scared her but, this was for her own good. This is what she needed. and what she needed was not me .

**ANA's POV**

All through her last class all she kept thinking about was him._ damn him to hell ! damn all this to hell !_ why was she thinking about him so much ? It's not like he was the most beautiful breath takening thing shes ever seen . Okay maybe he was , but Taylor lautner was gorgeous too , but she wasn't secretly thinking about him ? So what the fuck ?

After the final ring of the bell annoceing that school was over Ana quickly met Mia in the parking lot . Beside her BMW. She should of known. She chuckled to herself. On the ride to Mia's house we were discussing the party Friday. Mia decided she was coming to my house friday morning to " play barbie" We were discussing the matter. I didn't hate dressing up, its just I didn't see the reason too. Finally we pulled up at the biggest house I've ever seen . Big white house with blue shudders. It was truly beautiful . It was simply beautiful. " This is your house ?" I choked " Yeah, nice isn't it " by the tone of her voice it sounded like heaven to her. _ wish you had that dont you steele ? _ my subcounsess snared ._ fuck off _ i barked .

walking up the grand steps I remembered what I wanted to ask Mia at lunch. " Hey Mia is chr-" " Hey honey" said a beautiful middle age women. She looked soft and peaceful. I could tell right away I was going to love her . " Hey mom this is Ana she's new at school so I thought I would invite her over" Mia gave her mom a warm smile and hug. I couldn't remember the last time I even heard my mom say I love you, **S****hut up ana !**

**" **Ana how lovely to meet you" she gave me a warm smile. " Nice to meet you to mrs. Grey" " Oh please Thats my mother in law name. Call me grace"

" Grace" I returned her warm smile.

I had a feeling someone was staring at me . I couldnt shake it off for the death of me. I looked up the grand stairs that was in front of the door. Looking up I stopped breathing. Mia followed my gaze and smiled. " Oh yeah Ana this is my brother, Christian. I finally went in for a breath feeling as if I was going to pass out. He wasn't her distant cousin . He was her fucking brother ! _Fuck my life._


	6. Hit it where it hurts

**A/N Oh how I love getting your reviews!(: And thank you for sticking with me and letting me know your opinion. Now for chapter six of 'Burning for Fifty shades'! **

**Christian's POV**

Christian stared up at the ceiling in a daze, unfolding everything that happened today. Mia nagging at him to wake up, God how he hated the thought of sitting down for 7 hours listening to a bunch of bitches who think they know what they're talking about. He got out of bed like he always did, even though all he wanted to do was sink in his bed and disappear, but today was like any other day. Get up, get dressed, go eat, drive to school, ignore all teachers, and flirt with girls. Then go to Elena and pray to God she doesn't beat the shit out of me. She has been nearly gone for two months to Paris with her husband. Christian didn't know how much anger he had in him, Without Elena how else was he supposed to release his craving for control? That morning, all he heard was comments from guys like

"Dude have you seen new girl?"

"I like to tap the shit out of her ass!"

"I call dibs on that one."

Damn what was the big fucking deal? Calling dibs? She probably gave it up easily. Next thing he knew Blake ram into his shoulder and saying something Christian couldn't process. All he saw was red, that's when he felt his fist smash against Blake's face. _God how I love that feeling _after that Christian couldn't control himself, other than Elena this was the only release he knew. He turned around hearing his name in the distance to see alluring blue eyes.

I snapped out of my revenue when I heard the combination of my mother and Mia's voices down stairs.

"Nice to meet you to Mrs. Grey"

Christian's body shot right up. That voice…. That angelic voice, He could recognize that voice from anywhere. I shot up and opened my door and walked to the top stairs. Joy and anger ran through me._ What the hell?_ I could barely escape her from school, and now at the last place I ever expected to see her she shows up, with my sister? _No matter where I go she's always there! I thought it was bad just having her stuck in my head but seeing her here._ I felt my chest tighten, Realizing I hadn't been breathing since the sight of her. That's when she looked up her blue eyes meeting my grey ones. In the corner of my eye I saw Mia following Ana's gaze and smile. "Oh yeah Ana this is my brother, Christian "Mia chimed. Horror came to Ana's face when Mia finished. Ah _fuck my life!_

**I know it's a short chapter, but slowly I'm revealing Ana's and of course christian's past ! **

**I really need reviews so review review review ! Even if your like " Yo kaitlyn your story is a piece of shit !" lol I'll understand I want your honesty, and your opinons ! tell me what you like and don't like and i'll try and satisfied all ya'lls needs. I mean We aim to please !(;**

**Laters baby !**


	7. unexpected

**_holy _ANA'S POV**

I can feel my jaw hit the floor. I look up at him while his standing with all his glory. _God he is truly beautiful 'so out of your league Steele' _my subcounses roars. _ah fuck you bitch!_ i snap.

"Anastasia" there's no emotion in his voice nor his beautiful face, Which makes me feel... disappointed. Why does he dislike me so much?

"Christian" I gave him the same tone he gave me, Hurt flashed on his face but it quickly disappears.

" You two know each other ?" Mia exclaimed, with a hint of confusion on her face.

Christian opened his mouth to reply but I cut him off "Sadly yes" I said looking him straight in his smoldering grey eyes, He only smirked.

" Now Ms. Steele, Why so bitter? Lost your favorite lip gloss?" his smirk got wider.

"I'm sorry All I heard was, "Blah blah blah, I'm an asshole." I gave him my innocent smile.

" I would love to stay and have bickering fights with you, but I have somewhere I rather be." he was now in front of me.

My breath hitched. God why was he so God damn beautiful ? With his smoldering grey eyes and strong jaw also with his straight nose and perfect teeth.

In all the guys in the world, I had to be dangerously attracted to the biggest Dick ? Giving me one last glance he walked off disappearing out the door.

God why was I so attracted to him so much ? Why the hell couldn't I go for the nice boys ? But NOO I had to go for the cock sucking pricks . I didn't want to have fought with him. I just wanted him to stay and leave on a different note. not the one where we wanted to rip each other in half. I wonder where his going. _ Probably to one of his whores house ! _I felt a pang out jealously. The fuck why should I give a shit ? " WOW" Mia chimed. I forgot she was still down the stairs. Watching me and christian have at it at each other made me forget a lot of things. " What?" I tried to sound innocent but I couldn't fool Mia. "You two are so head over heels for one another" With that she walked up the stairs grabbing my wrist dragging me to what I assume was the way to her room. Holy shit ! Thia damn room was bigger then my house. Mia's room was flourish with purple and lavender. Ana only guessed purple was her favorite color.

For the last 2 hours Mia talked non stop about how she had a crush on Ethan since the 5 grade. She also told me how Her parents Grace and Carrick adopted her, her older brother Elliot, and christian. No wonder, They looked nothing alike.

"Soo..." Mia dragged on. " What's up with you and my brother?

OH boy.

"Besides the fact we can't stand each other and rather have something shove up our asses then be civil to each other ?" I stared down at my hands that were tangled in my lap.

"Oh bullshit Ana!" she exclaimed

"I see the way you two look at each other, you guys can say you hate each other all you want but, enemies don't look at each other like they want to rip each others clothes off and just have there way right on the stairs".

I choked on my water.

" Wha- What ?" I strained.

" Ana I never seen my brother like that. Joking around with another person. I'm one thing , but you ? Usually he never even comes out of his room unless going to the dock. Where he probably is now kicking himself for being an asswipe." She couldn't get it out fast enough.

I couldn't believe that christian would even care anything to do with me. I mean look at him then look at _me._ Hugh difference. I was plain jane and I was fine with that I accepted it and moved on, But christian. He was anything but plain. He was the complete opposite.

" I don't know Mia I just don't think christian would be interested"

" Ana are you Crazy ? Your freaking gorgeous, and that's why christians taking an interest in you. Your unbelievable gorgeous and you don't even know it. Your humble and he likes that. I mean I love jasmine and all but she's been on christians dick since the 6th grade". My eyes popped out of my head.

"Wait wait wait, Jasmine likes christian?" " Try _obsessed _with him." she mumbled.

" But anyways" she piped up. "Tomorrow I'll be at your house at 5 sharp to do your makeup and hair and of course clothes !" she cheered in excitement

I looked down and frown " whats wrong with my clothes now ?"

" Oh come on Ana if you want to attract more guys you can't just go around wearing just jeans and a t shirt. Plus I have a plan". She said raising her eyes brows up and down

oh lord.

" What?" I said suspiciouly

"Were going to make christian jealous!" She couldn't hold her excitement

" WHAT?" I yelled in bewilderment.

" Mia are you crazy ?

1. Theres no way christian will get jealous.

2. you kinda need guys to make someone jealous and, I have no idea how to flirt in the first place.

and 3. Are you crazy ?!" I couldn't hide the disbelief in my voice, there was no way I could do this no way ! A fucking stick could flirt better then I ever could.

" Ana chillax I got this come on please" She intwined her hands togeather and gave me her cutest puppy face. I could never resist the puppy face.

"I'll think about it" I could never do this . I wasn't this type of girl. The one to make guys fall to my knees and wish and prey to have me. I was the type of girl who read except for going to dances. The one to wear band t shirts and jeans , Not disigner jeans and shoes. I was plain jane my whole life. How did she just expect me to be plain jane then fucking paris hilton the next ?

Mia huffed " Fine !" But were still not letting this go. I know christian and I can tell he'll be kissing where you walk when I get through with you" she winked.

i chuckled "Yeah". " Hey wheres the bathroom?"

" down the hall to your left"

I quickly walked out of Mia's room and closed the door. I couldn't so this, all I be doing is making fun of my self. But maybe its worth a shot_ Don't be fucking kidding your self Ana Rosie'O Donald would have a better chance then you !' God my _Subconscious a bitch !

I was fighting with myself that I didn't even pay attention and knocked into something hard..and wet. I slipped and began to fall backward. I closed my eyes expecting a blow to my ass when two strong arms wrapped around my waist sending delicious shock waves down my body. When I didn't feel no blow I opened my eyes to see a pair of smoldering grey was were already staring deep into mine.

All the thoughts in my mind weregone and all that was left was christian . basking in his glory. His arms tighten and then he let me go balancing me to my feet.

I was fine until I got a good look at him.

His hair was damp and fell across he beautiful eyes, His chest glinsing in the light from being half way wet, And then there was his body.

_holy fucking jesus_ I could basically feel the drool come out of my mouth. All I'm saying is his body could put Taylor lautner in shame. He had a tight tan chest his bicepts were fairly large too, But then there was his Abs. All fucking 6 of them mocking me. All he was wearing was jogging pants. Oh how i just wanted to tear them apart.

" Like what you see?" Then he was back... to being a dick.

" You know what they say about guys with big muscles..." I think walked seductivly over to him and pressmy lips close to his hear. I felt him tense under me and couldn't help but smile.

"Small dicks". I leaned my head back to look at his face, only a grin was present.

" Trust me baby. You wouldn't complain" I could feel the excitement roll of me.

" but then again, Who said you'll ever had the pleasure too. He then walked off leaving me speechless without a damn thing to say.

I walked back to Mia's room My phone buzzed i opened it and read the text .

**ray: Be home soon **

" I gotta get home". I said, strangly I didn't want to leave . I liked talking to Mia. It was re freshing considering her brother was a ticking time bomb of confusin.

once down stairs Mia opened the door when Grace came in " Honey It too late for you to drive now." She said with concern in her voice. I knew Grace didnt mean to be rude, just looking after her daughters protection. _ something my mom never did._

" It's okay I can just grab a cab" I was beginning to pull out my phone when Grace opened her mouth to protest.

" I can just take her home" I realized it wasn't grace voice. I knew that voice, why did that voice have to speak ? God even his voice sent shivers down my spine.

" While thank you christian, thats mighty nice of you" Grace beamed at him.

" Its fine christian I can just take a cab you don't have to ", I didn't even turn around to face him.

" It's fine lets go" This time I turned around to see him leaning against the door frame near the hall way. His hands in his pockets looking straight at me.

" Okay" I whispered.

I knew Mia was going to have a field day with this one .

I turned towards Mia to twll her my goodbyes. Before she brought me into a hug she gave me a devilish grin. " you have to tell me the dids tomorrow". she released me giving me a warm smile. I told Grace my thanks and christian led me out the door.

The way to my house was quiet, The only time I spoke was to give him directions to my house. Ironically we didn't leave that far away from each other.

The only thing playing was christians stero. Kings of leon. Somehow they fit him perfectly. Of course he drove one of the most gorgeous car i've ever seen audi g6. figures.

Arriving at my house I was relived Ray wasn't home . He would play 20 questions onwhy was a boy taking me home in a car that look like Brad pitt would own.

Before I could even open up my car door christian already made it around the car to my side and open up the passenger door for me.

I quickly closed it behind me. I was trying to get out so fast I tripped again, this time going foward " dammit" christian said under his breath . Christian quickly pushed me against the car , his hands fasten at my hips. His touch lit me on fire... _everywhere _ I sucked in my breath when christian stopped then stared at me he then leaned forward closer and closer to where I wanted him to go . _Kiss me ! Kiss me now ! _ i demanded in my head. I closed by eyes, but felt nothing. I opened them up to see christians eyes staring at my lips. " You should stay away from me. NO you_ need _to stay away from me." His voice was harsh. which surprise me. " Ch-" I couldn't even finished before he interrupted me. "GO I'm no good for you, and your no good for me. I felt tears spring into my eyes._ don't cry god damn it dont cry ! _ I pushed him hard out the way. That surprised him . I opened the door to my house and ran to my room Feeling the tears roll down

_' What the fuck am I crying for? I never cry. Not even when that dick head beat me ! I never cried once and now i'm a fucking water works !'_

God I hated christian for this, I hated him for making me feel vulnerable, I hate him for making me fall for him and then toss me to the side saying ' im no good for him' and I hate him for making me cry when I havent cried in fucking years. Fuck this and Fuck him.

Next thing I knew I held my phone in my hand texting a mile a minute

**"The deal is on, Count me in."**

**" Great see you at five"**

I smiled, _pay backs a bitch_ !

** A/N: THERE YOU GUYS HAPPY NOW ? i KNOW THEOTHER ONE WAS REALLLY SHORT BUT I NEEDED A FILTER ABOUT WHATS COMING NEXT " MA HAHA" ( MY EVIL LAUGH, DON'T HATE !) DID YOU NOTICE SOME SPILL ABOUT ANA' PAST. WHAT DO YOU THINK ANA HAS UP HER SLEEVES ? GAME ON BITCHES ! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !**

**LATERS BABY !(;**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am soo sorry my darlings ! I promise you a update soon ! **

**also I loveee ya'll comments ! expectantly Arianna ! i promise a update soon **


	9. It started with a kiss like this

**ANA's POV**

Mia arrives at my house at exactly 5am (which was a killer getting out of bed.)

I didn't usually get out of bed until 6:30 considering school starts at 8 but, apparently to Mia 'beauty takes time' which was going to kick my ass even more. As soon as she walks into my house she throws me into the shower.

In the shower millions of thoughts and plans ran through my head. _Why am I doing this? I can't do this it will never work I'm just making a complete fool of myself if i think christian grey will even notice._ 'UGH shut up you're doing this Steele whether you like this or not.' my subcouses barks at me. Walking into my room Mia has piled all her hair and makeup supplies all over my dressers. _Too late to back out now Steele. Shit._

Within thirty minutes of my makeover Mia is complete silence, which is a complete utterly shock to me I'm tempted to ask her whats wrong but then maybe this is how she concentrate. "So why a change of heart? You had your mind-set up yesterday that this was a totally stupid idea but now your all for it. What happen yesterday with you and christian? When he got back he was even more moody then he usually is and that's weird... Even for christian. _Why was christian upset? His the one that gave me the boot._ "Well I thought about it and I thought why not. Plus isn't he always moody?" I technically wasn't lying, I was just exaggerating the truth._ Whatever helps you sleep at night Steele. _My subcounses snares at me. "Yeah true", Mia slurs. There was a hint of doubt in her voice, I don't know why I don't just tell her the truth. Maybe its just because I don't want to face the truth.

What feels like decades past before Mia puts the last touches on my hair and makeup. While picking out the outfit Mia still won't let me look into the mirror. She has insisted on waiting till the full Barbie redo is over.

Mia has clothes flung all over my bed until she finally has whats she wants, I was just going with a t-shirt and jeans but Mia looked at me like I birthed a cow. "Ana their is no way in hell that you're wearing plain old jane anymore. You my dear child is going to dress to undress" She winks at me "MIA!" I squeak . "What Ana? You were beautiful before but, now holy hell you are going to make guys fall to their knees will cum in their pants" She says giving me her devilish smile. All I could do is roll my eyes at her and laugh. No matter how crude she is I love her.

Mia dressed me up in a Red hot tank top that is snug against my body, it also help that Mia gave me one of her push up bra so my 34 B looks like an 34 C. Topped with a Cute leather jacket. With that she paired me with some of her tight skinny holy grey jeans that give off the illusion that I actually have an ass. A nice one at that, and for the finishing touches ankle high heel boots.

"Damn I'm good" she says checking me out with a grin. "You ready to see my master piece?" She grins. Mia turns me around at my full length mirror and I gasp.

I never really thought I was pretty, but I never thought I was ugly either. Just plain jane. But now looking into my mirror I can't lie. I look hot.

My makeup is done to perfection with my smokey eyes that brightens my blue ones, with pink pouty lips that glimmers with gloss on them. My hair is curled all the way down my back that shines in the light . _God I should really get a curling iron._

Looking into the Mirror you wouldn't be able to see the old Ana but the new and approve one, but deep down the old Ana is still alive and well. But I gotta say I'm loving the new one now.

"What did I say?" Mia grins

"Ah Thank You Mia I love it" I turn around and embrace her in a tight hug to let her know my appreciation.

Mia quickly gets showered and ready. I was scared on what Ray would say to me when he saw my new up do. But he just smiles and nod and tells me how great i look I know deep down it kills him to see me grow up but Ray will always be my number one. I give a quick peck on the cheek and tell him not to wait up on me that I would be spending the night with Mia. He gives his okay and Mia and I are out the door with only !0 minutes to kill until we get to school.

two minutes away I feel Nervousness overwhelm me. _ What Am I doing? This is ridiculous, there's no way I can pull this all off! I'm just doing this just to make christian fucking jealous!_ **HA!** My subcounses barks at me. I know his the real reason I'm doing this. Ever since yesterday I couldn't get rid of those smoldering grey eyes that seem to stalk my dreams. His Grey taunting eyes with his chiseled face that looked like Michelangelo sculpted, And that sexy messed up hair that I just want to run my hands through. and those lip. Gah I could kiss those damn things all Day. but Oh his body. Holy shit just thinking about it gets me hot for him. While my mind worled with dirty thoughts Mia snapped me out of my reverly.

"We're Here!" She chimes.

and in that moment looking up at the school I felt as if I was going to puke from my nerves being sky high.

"Just breath Ana your going to do great! Just smile and flirt"

"I don't even know how to flirt" I groan.

"Don't worry you'll be a natural" She grins and she opens up her car door leaving me to my agonizing thoughts.

Mia takes her arm inbetween mine and strolls to the east wing. "Mia why are we going this way?" "Because this is the Senior wing." she says casually "Yeah have you forgotten we're Sophmores?" "Yes Ana I know that"

Walking into the building All eyes turn to us.

I felt as if i was going to pass out

"Work it Ana" Mia whispers at me.

Mia sees Ethan and quickly lets go of my arm. "theirs my man, now go find yours" she winks.

"Mia don't leave me!" But its too late shes already hung on Ethans arm batting her big brown eyes.

_Breath Ana Breath... Stay calm and just work it._

I straiten my walk and I start swaying my hips. All thw guys in the hallways eyes are on me. Some wink and smile and some mouths are wide open.

Strait ahead Coppery hair catches my view. _Christian!_

I hate myself for liking that his near. But why oh why does he have to be so God Damn hot?

I see that his leaned up against the locker next to mine._ Does he want to see me?_ obviously if his beside my locker which he knows is mine he has to have some reason right?

When his eyes meet mine his eyes widens and his mouths sets into a thin hard line.

I walk up to my locker dramtically swaying my hips hoping to make him sweat.

When I open my locker I can feel his heavy stare which send shivers down my spine.

"What are you wearing Anastasia" I turn to look at him and he gives me a blank look. I can't even tell what emotion hes feeling right now.

"Clothes, You know there really in right now you know."

"Well you might want to try a different angle because crazy willy keeps giving you a stare that looks like his undressing you with his eyes" His head then nods to the skinny ginger in the corner.

" Why Christian you most know that look so well considering your probably doing it right now"

He then smirks

"Just because you decide to Hoe up doesn't mean Every dick is going to neal to you" A pang of hurt floods through me.

While having my convertation with Christian I didn't notice the hall is completly empty. _Huh when did the bell ring? _But I'm to into this to back down now.

"Well then Why don't you and your dick go away from my locker" I snap

"Sorry you haven't notice sweety but my locker is right next to yours. Suck how Karma works huh?" He snares.

I then walk closer to him and get on my tippy toes and put my lips to his ear.

"Then why don't you do Karma a favor and not be such a bitch?" I turn to walk away but then i felt hand snake across my waist and slam me to the locker.

Christian is practically panting with anger, which turns me on even more._ dear god this boy hates me and i'm desiring over him for god sakes_

But then when I look in his eyes I see... Lust.

Within seconds his lips crash unto mine. I couldn't help feeling the adrenaline of my heart racing in my chest.

I know I should push him away. I know that this is wrong. I know I'm making a mistake, but how can I stop when it feels so right? I then wrap my arms around his neck trying to deepening the kiss. He cups my face in his hands and kept me pinned to the locker with his lower body. I can practally Hear my heart beat a million miles per hour, christian can probably hear it too. all to soon he tares his lips apart.

his eyes scan me for any emotion on my face. I am breathless and I realize we are both panting. I drift my hands unto his chest and he jerks back taking me by surprise. When I read his face his pinned with disbelief. but why? I open my mouth to speak but he quickly takes off.

walking away he leaves me even more broken then he did before.

_What the fuck?_


	10. Told you so

**hello my little kiddies !**

**I am soo sorry for not updating in a while but I wanted to let you know...**

**I'M BACK !(;**

**I am so grateful for all the reviews i got when i was away. School was just a bitch but I passed !**

**are you ready for some more Ana and christian? I know I am ! so here we go!**

i stared out the window of my first period class in a daze. _Was I really that bad? _I mean the only boy I've kissed was Cody White in 6th grade in a truth or dare game at Casey Winston house. Even though his breath smelt like 4 day old tuna in a closet full of moth balls. but with Christian it was like it was just me and him in our own world until of course I did something to screw it up.

God I freaking hate him! his just so...so hot than cold then Luke warm and then extremely steamy, with his dark stormy grey eyes and his bronze unruly hair that can be characterized as 'sex hair' which I just want to run my fingers through at oh god that body which I just want to...

I was then interrupted by Tommy who threw a note that landed flat on my desk that had my name written on it that I could hardly read.

_Hope I see those sexy legs at E's party tonight(;_

Shit! I completely forgot about the party! How could I when that's all Mia talked about. Especially Ethan. but did I still want to go? The only reason I did this whole stupid makeover and agreeing to go to this party was because Mr. Hot and cold.

I was then caught off guard by the sound of the deafing bell that gave its pronounce of the end of first period. I jumped out of my chair and speed walked to the door as if my Ass was on fire.

"Ana!" oh please don't be Tommy don't be Tommy. Turning around I let out a sigh in relief when I see a very smiley Mia and a gorgeous blond. "Hey Mia." I try to sound happy without giving anything away. "Hey Babe I wanted you to meet Katherine kavenhaugh she's Ethan's brother."

I could see how her and Ethan would be siblings. They both were like Eye Candy.

"Mhm So the rumors were true" she smirked with a satisfied look in her eyes.

Rumors? What rumors? I've only been here for 2 days and there shit all ready spreading around about me?

"Ah Hun don't fret. You should be rather happy, Well I'll see you later lovelies" she then began walking and stopped and turned her head. "Oh and Ana it was a pleasure meeting you" she gave me a full teeth beautiful smiled and walked out the door.

I turned towards Mia only to see her wide smiling. "Mia what rumors?" I quickly cut to the chance cause I just knew Mia would skip her way around it.

"Oh Ana relax people are only saying how incredibly hot you are thanks to yours truly" she said waving her hand in front of her slim body. "But I really have to go meet up with Ethan so I'll see you at lunch doll." she then gave me an air kiss and headed on her way.

I walked to my locker praying I wouldn't see Christian. Just looking at my locker made it feel as if somebody sucker punched me in the stomach. I usually never had feeling for a guy so why oh why did God think it was funny to actually let me get feelings for a guy that was so bipolar and Moody? Opening my locker my head kept replaying the event that happen this morning. Me Christian snarky remarks then being push against the locker. His beautiful lips on mine, sending a jolt of electricity down my body up to my core and to my lips.

The second bell gave its warning through the hallway signaling the kids to head to class which of course mine had Christian in. Walking to my class I glance around the hallway trying to distract myself from my thoughts when in the corner of my eye I see a bleach blonde women and... Christian? I focus more on the boy to see if my eyes were playing tricks on me when I then realized that they were in fact correct. He seem to be in a deep conversation with the women, She seemed pleased to see Christian which only confused me. His face gave nothing away. No emotion no anything, until his eyes snapped to mine. Which I then realized I must have stopped walking and was staring strait at him. The looked on his faced seemed as if he was angry _livid _actually. The women began to turn around the see what Christian was looking at when he quickly spoke up and look at her before giving me a final death glare which made my heart feel as if it was breaking.

Walking.. no Running to class I quickly blinked away the tears. _I will not cry for somebody who probably kiss millions of girls and trick them and play with their head just like he does mine. _Deep down I secretly hoped he thought of me and our kiss, but who was I to be thought of by an Adonis like Christian. Entering to class Mr. Vanderlaske gave me a quick hello and smile. This was possibly my favorite class. Other then the fact Christian had the same class to. Sitting in my seat I can't help my eyes that quickly glance at Christian seat that was bare and empty. At the sound of the bell Mr. Vanderlaske closed the door and began writing on his white board in big curly letters: _Scarlet letter Past and present. _

closing the lid of the marker he turned and step closer towards the class. "through out history People priorities have change frequently through generation to generation from clothing, language, appearances, Attitudes. It's crazy when you look at the way things our today and the way people looked at the ways back then that it is complete opposites from each other..."

Mr. V was then interrupted by the sound of the door opening and slamming closed. "Ah Mr. Grey nice for you to join us, Do I even want to hear the excuse that probably came strait out of your ass?"

My eyes snapped to the person standing by the door looking rather pissed. _Is he still pissed at me snooping?_ "What can I say? I do have a life other then sitting in here wasting my time with this useless garbage." The sound of everyone's gasps was rather amusing but I couldn't help my jaw hitting the floor by his comment. " Well Mr. Grey in my class you have no life. Now sit down and shut up and appreciate that I'm not wasting my precious time preaching to you which probably goes to one ear and strait out the other." In Christians presence no one dare to laugh for they were probably scared of his death glare to. Which I couldn't blame.

Christian slowly walked to the only empty chair in class was which of course was across from me. Which I could so easily glance his way without any problems. "Mr. Grey since you interrupted my class time can you tell us an example of the way priorities have changed?" Mr. Vanderlaske said looking over his thick rimmed glasses. "It's a new trim to be a slut?" he said with an half bored expression. "Miss Steele can you clarify Mr. Grey comment?" Of course he would choose me to speak when I feel as if my tongue would fall off. "Um.. I guess Mr. Grey saying if girls acted half the way they do know back then then they would be shunned but now of days you could get pregnant in high school and people wouldn't even blink because now of days its a normal thing." I rambled finally getting the oxygen I needed. "Very good thank you miss Steele, Now class if you would turn to page 34 we will continue reading.

I look over to Christian to only see his eyes are already on me, his face giving nothing away. I lower my eyes back to my book blushing embarrassment. For the rest of class I could feel Christian eyes boring unto my side. It took almost all of my capability not to loo his way. Which failed a once or twice. _Don't look don't look ! _ slowly my eyes drift to Christian only to see his eyes are staring at his phone texting. _God Ana your so pathetic._ I drifted out of my revelry by voice in front of me.

"Hi Ana." just by the way he gave me a predator grin gave him a cocky stuffy jerk vibe.

"Oh hi..." "jack" he finished for me giving me a side ways grin.

"Man Ana you look really hot." he said scanning my body with those predator eyes of his. I shifted uncomfortably of his gaze, but by the look of accomplishment he took it the wrong way.

"I'll see you at E's party right?" he said his eyes finally lifting off my breast to look me in the eyes the first time since he started talking to me.

As much as I wanted to say screw you home boy my mouth had other ideas. So did my eyes As soon as I looked Christians way his was already on me. No more like on Jack's. His eyes were cold and sent daggers at jack's side. If he could he would have burned holes unto him._ Flirt Ana Flirt!_.

"Maybe if you play your cards right" I said faking a flirty grin. _Oh I'm in deep shit._

_"_Trust me babe, with you I'll just about play any damn thing." He said giving me a final wink and heading on his way.

I could almost feel Christian glare at me but I quickly ignored it grabbed my stuff and left with a big fat shit eating grin on my face

_gotcha._

_**Again I am so sorry my lovelies for making you wait so long! school was just taking to much of my time but guess what!**_

_**Its summer bitches !(: and I'm a sophomore. I'm really sorry if some of the spelling is miss correct or sounds weird I just quickly typed it so you guys could at least get a chapter but trust me the next one will be a killer !(;**_

_**Oh yeah and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !**_


	11. My dark angel

**hello darlings !(:**

**I loved you guys reviews ! It makes me want to write even more for you guys !  
Also I'm writing a new story called 'Escaping with the summer' but don't worry I will continue with my baby 'Burning for fifty shades' but I really want you guys to check that one out also !(:**

**but I am very excited to be back writing some more Ana and Christian dilemma! Gotta love jealous Christian right? but don't worry Ana will have a little green monster too somewhere ! so keep reading lovelies and don't forget to review your thoughts or maybe ideas about how you would like to see the story turn ! **

**but as you wish here is chapter 11 !**

I daze in and out of Mia and Katherine's jabbering at lunch. I think I lost them at 'shoes and earrings' topic, I try to make my self busy by picking my nails or chipping off the cheap wood on the cafeteria table. Looking around I can never find what I'm looking for. Figures. _Why would he want to see you anyways? and why do you want to see him so much?_

Uh hate it when she's right. still doesn't hurt to try.

"His at the track field" I snapped my head towards the voice that broke me out of my day dream to see Mia grinning at me.

"Who?" I said biting unto my apple playing the 'dumb trick' but by the way Mia cocks her eyebrow tells me I'm not fooling anyone.

" Ana your not shitting me I know your looking for Christian "

" Aw your little project as a thing for Christian now ? Good luck honey trying to get his attention. " I jerked my head behind me to see Jasmine boring her eyes on mine with only distaste.

" I swear Jasmine your mouth Is as big as your fat Ass " Katherine said firing distaste right back at her.

One point for Katherine Kavanagh

Zero for wannabe slut.

" God shut it Kavanagh, We all know there's no way Annie here can even turn his head. So what you gave Plain Jane a new look that's all she is . Plain jane. "

And with that she gathered her things and made her way out of the cafeteria doors in all her glory.

God maybe she was right no matter how much glitter you put on a piece of shit it's still a piece of shit. So why the hell am I still even doing this ?

" Oh no Steele there's no way your going to drop everything just got slutzilla said something out of that bull shit of a mouth of her's. You were beautiful then and your even more beautiful now. So don't worry about what Ho Bag says. and even that should make you want to do it even more to prove that slut wrong. "

" Thanks Mia I should just go I have to go to my locker and so I better head out if I don't want to be trampled." I gave her the best smile I could without getting her so much doubt.

" Okay don't forget your coming to my house at seven and your still spending the night with me right?"

how could I say no when Mia gave me those puppy dog eyes of hers ?_ curse you Mia !_

" Yeah sure see ya." I smiled turning away so she wouldn't see the doubt that was clearly plastered on my face.

How could I even do this ? Christian was probably even going so why the hell should I ? I've never even been to a party before. Especially not one that will most definitely have alcohol at.

When will I learn my lesson ?

Seeing my locker in eye distance I feel a cold hand grab my arm with sharp nails digging into the flesh of my arm.

" Ow what the fu- ?"

I was cut off short by the piercing green angry eyes of jasmine face.

" If you even think you can take Christian away from me you are sadly mistaken. Don't think this little makeover Mia did will help anything. Christian is mine, why would he even notice someone so plain as you" she spit at me

Only anger coursed through me all my doubt Washed out of me and anger seethed through me.

" Listen here bitch, You will never talk to me as if I'm a piece of trash because honey what your wearing belongs in one. and why are you so God damn worried? If his so 'yours' as you put it then you wouldn't even have to worry if he catches my eyes. But the thing is he isn't yours. Your just an obsessed slut who doesn't know the word NO. but honey game on, cause I guaranteed Christian doesn't play in garbage so he surely doesn't want your home wrecker ass. "

With the god smacked look on Jasmine face I have to say I've hit home. Good. Hopefully it will teach the slut a thing or two.

" We'll see " and with that the smell of jasmines cheap perfume surrounded my nostrils as she left only leaving the god awful stench behind.

XXXXX

" Ouch ! " I yelled out of pain and annoyed.

" sorry last one... Done ! " Katherine said obviously looking proud of herself.

Katherine stood back and looked at my eyesbrows to only approve at the jump she did. I thought my eyesbrows were fine before but they weren't 'perfection' as Katherine and Mia put it.

Coming to Mia's house I knew I was going to have to play Barbie doll Ana. Which I hated right about now.

" OHH Perfect !" Mia exclaimed obviously also impressed by Katherine's work.

We had only an hour left and I have endured the worst kind of makeover pain. Waxing poking prodding. School had ended actually really quickly after Jasmines nagging. Of course I haven't told that to Mia or Katherine. Why start something when I can finish the shit myself right ? I knew I would possible never get Christian basing off the fact that he nearly hates me. I haven't seen Christian ever since second period which deep inside was nearly killed me but of course I tried and never show it.

Katherine and Mia was about done by the time I got there at seven seems as they were waiting to do all the time on me. By 10:00 I already had a shower then the crude waxing ( which hurt like a motherfucking bitch) had my hair straiten that it hit the middle of my back. had my makeup caked on my face and my nails and toes done. Which only left for the outfit.

" YES! " Mia exclaimed from her closet. When Mia and Kate walked out Mia had a wide smile on her face that made her look even more beautiful with her curly long brown/black hair with those big brown eyes of hers. Mia decided to focus more on her lips for this party. Apperently that was a rule in make up. If your going to have busy eye makeup have light lip work. but if you were focusing more on the lips for the 'kissable look' then don't make your eye make up work busy. Of course I never really wore makeup so I was new to the idea.

Kate looked beautiful as well. With her wavy blonde hair that fell past her shoulders. She focused on her eyes. Bring out the beautiful green in them.

Mia tossed me a dress and told me to get ready quickly.

Looking unto the mirror I was speechless.

my makeup was more even all around not focusing more or the other. I had a smokey eye shadow which made my blue eyes sparkle. My lips were a pale red color that wasn't to bold or weak. My hair was long and volumes that looked shiney at ever turn. then there was the dress. it was a mid thigh dress that was a beautiful dark midnight blue that was decorated in sequences. Overall it was breath taking. Finishing off with a pair of Mia's black heels We sprayed ourself with some of kate's perfume and headed down the stairs.

I kept my eyes on the stairs forbidding myself not to fall. Hearing Mia and Kate burst with silent giggles I looked up only for my eyes to be staring at smoldering grey eyes.

HIs face had different emotion displayed all over from . Amazement, awe , jealousy, and ... anger ?

Mia's parents were off at a convention in Utah so that just left Me Mia Kate and... Christian. Alone. in a house to geather under the same damn roof.

"Christian do you like Ana's look for the party?" Mia said she also seemed pleased by the look on Christians face, Obviously she didn't see the anger that I saw.

All he did was look Mia in the eyes shook his head and lifted up to the stairs.

"It was better then I expected!" Mia Exclaimed.

I just looked at her in complete disbelief.

" I'm sorry but were we looking at the same Christian? He looked disgusted !"

" Mia's right Ana, He looked as if he wanted to spank you and take you right here on the stairs and by the look on your face you wouldn't have minded." Kate said smirking at me.

"Let's just get this over with" I sighed

By the time We headed to Kate's I yelled at them to stop.

" Hold on guys I forgot my purse ".

heading back unto the grey's house I quickly walked up the stairs praying I wouldn't fall. Looking over I see Christians door closed but a faint light dimmed underneath the door frame. Should I ask him if his okay ?_ why should you its his lost !?_

I huffed and quickly found my purse on the shelf in Mia's room and headed on my way.

Before I could even take a step I felt two strong arms wrap tightly amoung my waist and push me up against the wall.

Looking up My blue eyes come encountered with stormy grey ones.

His eyes raked over my body and I freeze. just his presence make my core heat up.

" Christian what the hell?" I tried to sound angry but it only came out sounding aroused.

" what the hell am I doing ? What the fuck are you doing walking out dressed like that. he said indicating with his eyes yet again.

"Your not going to that party!"

" Why should you care Christian ? You don't own me I can do whatever the hell I want." anger swells me instantly What the fuck ?

" God Damn your the most confusing women-"

" ME I'M CONFUSING ?" no longer was I aroused but angry.

" Your the one who was a dick in the first place then you flirt with me then you tell me that your not good for me when I am the fucking judge of that then you kiss me and leave me high and dry and I'm the one that's fucking confusing ? " I snapped .

by the look on his face he looked troubled. "Ana I-" I cut him off before he can even finish.

" No Christian just let me go. " I pushed my way out of his arms and quickly made my way to the front door only to slam it closed behind me. I tried to mask my face so Mia wouldn't want to play 20 question but she looked to excited to even notice.

The party is in full swing by the time we enter Kate's house. The smell of booze and sweat feel my nose the closer I walk into the party . There's people all around me and I silently thank god I'm not claustrophobic. People all around us are bumping and grinding into each other listening to the music that encourage them to go on. Mia finds Ethan not even five seconds later and is quickly by him laughing and flirting. Just the look on Ethan's face when he sees her is priceless. He obviously loves the red short mini dress she's wearing. The more I watch Mia and Kate only makes me wish me and Christian and something even close to that. _ damnit steele don't think of him ! Have fun get drunk get laid anything to get your mind off of him !_ yeah maybe not the last part but hell a drink doesn't sound bad either. Making my way to the bar I feel sweaty hands slid up and down my hips.

"Hey babe"

turning around infront of me his jack. A very drunk jack by the looks of it.

"Oh hey jack" I said looking around to see if I can spot Kate or Mia seeing they are no where in sight. Damn

"You want a drink ?"

no

"sure" I said before even thinking.

With jack hands on my hips he takes me across the room to the bar that's located beside the living room. Mixing different liquors into the red solo cup he then hands it to me and smiles . Taking a little sip I gag at the bitter taste that stales my tongue.

" Whats wrong babe can't handle your liquor." Jack teases which only make me want to take up on the bet. Jugging my drink I quickly drink it down prayer I don't throw it up. when I'm done with the intoxicating drink I can already feel the buzz taking its effect.

"let's dance." jack says taking a hold of my waist and guiding my unto the crowd.

before I can even politely say no he already put my back to his front and slowly pushes my hips to grind on him. As much as my mind telling me to stop I can't. I close my eyes Imagining I'm dancing with Christian but yet it doesn't feel right. Jack doesn't feel right.

"Hey I want to show you something upstairs"

"Oh no I can't I'm here with my friends and I don't want to worry them ." red signs are going off in my head cursing myself I let it go this far.

"Come on babe they won't even miss you"

"No I really shouldn't I really need to go find Mia".

"Trust me Ethan will keep her company"

before I can even push away jacks got me by the arm and pulls me up the stairs. The deeper we go down the hall way the more regret I feel. Why the hell didn't I just listen to Christian ? But no I had to act all bad ass and come anyway and now I'm here with this guy who is to drunk to function. Jerking a door open jack pushes me in and quickly shuts it. The next think I knew he had me by the arms and slams me to the door with his lips on mine.

No No No ! this feels so wrong he taste like bitter whiskey and I can already feel queasy just by kissing him.

" jack... Stop... No !" I say imbetween breaths trying to breathe the oxygen I need.

" I know you want me." He says crashing his lips back to mine.

" Jack STOP ". I yell and try and push his arms off of me.

" Oh don't try to bull shit me Ana I know what you were doing this morning you obviously want me".

oh no.

" Jack get off of me ." I slap him in his face.. hard. My hand hurt from the blow so I knew it had to hurt him.

"You BITCH !" He screamed at me slapping my across the face much harder then I did to him.

" you Stupid slut your going to give me what I want !" He seethed ripping my dress only making me cry out even harder.

He pushed me on the bed and covered me with his weight that I could barely breathe. Feeling his lips on mine and his hands sliding up my dress I did my best to fight him off. So this is how I lose my virginity. To a guy who's crazy drunk and is trying to rape me. Only my stupidity bringing me to this.

while his hands moving closer to my private I try me best to fight him off but easily failing until I hear the door sling open and feeling jacks weight off my body.

I was to scared to open my eyes until I heard a cry of pain that wasn't mine. Opening my eyes I see jack up against the wall getting the shit beat out of him. I can hardly see from the swell of my eyes from crying until I see jack on the floor.

I feel someone scoop me up in their arms and carry me out of the room. comfort surrounds me as I lean closer unto their arms and I feel as if I am where I belong... home .

opening my eyes I see people gathering around awe struck at what just happened. Looking up I am dumb founded at what I see.

walking outside I see no emotion on Christians face. none that I can indicate.

"I can walk" I chocked out surprising I can still talk from basically screaming.

but yet he ignores me and keeps on walking tightening his arms tighter around me. So I just give up and close my eyes letting the darkness take over my sight. The only thing I can think its Christian: My dark angel


	12. FAllen

**Hello lovelies!**

**I love you and all of your reviews !**

**but with a further a do heres chapter 12 !**

CHRISTIANS POV

"DAMNIT" I screamed as I hit the steering wheel of my car repeatly

Why the fuck did she have to be so God damn stubborn! And why the hell am I even wasting my fucking time driving over there in the first place?

_because she's everything to you, you dumb fuck. _my subconscious snares at me.

Just the thought of a fucking slim ball like Jack Hydes hands all over Anastasia causes my fucking blood boil all over my body. Why the fuck did I have to kiss her? Then fuckin walk away like a damn pussy! Elena that's the fuck why.

If she even knew I kissed Ana she would surely beat the ever loving shit out of my with her whip. Ever since knowing Ana I've doubt my whole relationship with Elena.

'Love is for fools' Elena once told me and back then I fucking believed it within a heart beat but then.. what is this feeling I'm feeling now? This feeling of protectiveness of letting all those grimy fuckers that she's mine._ she's not even yours! FUCK !_ Anger filled me of the pain I already caused her. She deserves somebody that isn't fifty shades of fucked up. Somebody who hasn't been in BDSM for 3 years now and lets out his anger by beating the shit out of somebody with a riding crop.

FUCK FUCK FUCK ! I then realized that my knuckles are pale white from gripping the steering wheel so tightly that I immediately release it.

* * *

Pulling up the house Cars are parked miles away from the house and by the looks of it the party is in full swing. Parking my car I jump out and quickly made my way to door. What the hell am I going to do if I see her? _fucking throw her over your shoulder and high tell your ass out of there._

Opening the door the smell of alcohol overwhelms me and I have a sudden urge to drink as much as I fucking can. But I quickly dismiss the idea, I have to find my Ana. Wait.. _My _Ana?

In the corner of my eye I see a small figure with brown hair and killer legs. _yep My Ana_ looking closer and squeezing past the crowd around me I can see Ana and... Hyde? MOTHERFUCKER!

I feel my hands ball up in a fist and All I see is red. I could see Hyde fucking boner from here. His hands were sliding up and down Ana's waist which made my anger boil even more, but looking at her beautiful face she seem like she's in a daze. Somewhere far away from where she's really at. Deep down I hoped I was what made her looked so out of space.

Hyde then whispers something in Ana ear and her face is filled with...Worry?

She then turns around to face Hyde and is frequently shaking her head no. Within Seconds Hyde has Ana's arm and is dragging her up the stairs.

Oh fuck no. While quickly following Ana and limp dick I feel a bony hand grab my biceps.

"Hi Christian" Jasmine basically pants.

"Fuck Jasmine please not right now" I grit my teeth and move to make my way up stairs to where my Ana is with that little spit fuck.

"Come on Christian lets have some... fun" she said looking my body up and down eye fucking me.

taking my hesitation as a encouragement Jasmine then brings her hands up my chest and I snap

"Get your fucking hands off me you slut" I scream yanking her hands off me roughly and pushing them at her, looking at me her eyes are filled with fear. Taking that as my cue I run up the stairs.

Looking around I see Ana no where in sight. Oh Shit! Each step I take I can hear A commotion in the back bed room.

"Jack NO!" I hear a ear popping scream and I quickly realize its Ana.

Running down to the last door on the hall way I snatch the door open only to see Ana on the bed squirming and crying and Hyde on top of her kissing her with such force.

That's all I remember seeing before I grabbed Jack my the back of the neck and slamming my fist unto his face. Slamming him against the wall as I punch him repeatly not giving a fuck about the pain that is coursing through my fists. Hyde doesn't try to fight back only try to cover up his face which is already bloody and bruised and swollen. I hear a strangled cry and I stop, throwing Hyde on the floor I turn to see m beautiful Ana with her hair mangled and her cheek swollen and her dressed ripped. I've never felt so much anger as I do right now seeing her these broken and its all my fault.

Taking off my leather jacket I cover up her ruined dress and gather her up in my arms.

The part that scared me the most was that I wasn't even frighten about the feel of her pressed against my chest while not even 10 minutes ago I about ripped jasmine hands off just by her rubbing in me. but jasmine was nothing like my Ana. Making my way down the stairs almost everyones eyes are own me carrying Ana. _noisy bitches _My eyes quickly find Mia's. Her face looking horrid. With my eyes I tell her to go home and she silently nods.

walking out of the house I feel Ana shuffle in my arms which only makes my arms tighten.

"I can walk" She chokes out, but I don't want to let her go not yet anyways, So I ignore her and tighten my arms tighter around her small frame. She gives up and snuggles even closer unto my chest which felt rather...Good The last thing she mumbles is something about an angel.

Opening the passenger car door I gently let her down careful not to wake her only finding she's dead to the world.

On the way to the house I keep finding myself glance her way only to see her sleeping deeply. I like watching her sleep for I know she no longer looks broken but more like she's at peace. Although I still feel the anger making its toll on my body I can't help but relax in her presence knowing she's safe. Making my way up the drive way I see Mia's car is already in the Parking lot. Damn the girl must of drove 70mph.

gathering Ana in my arms I hear her whisper my name which only makes me still and smile. Knowing she must talks in her sleep.

Pushing the front door open with my foot I hear Mia's foot steps clearly running from the kitchen. When I actually see her her face feels with regret.

"Christian what happen? Is she alright? Oh god her cheek! Oh my god this is all my fault I should have never left her side Oh god Christian!" Mia said bursting into tears.

"Mia please don't and listen you can't do this when Ana wakes up you can't let her see you like this it will only make her feel worse. Go get some Tylenol and water with an ice bag" I said with a demanding tone.

"O-okay" she sniffed making her way to the kitchen.

walking unto Mia's room I lay her own the bed under the covers.

"Christian" she mumbles letting out a cry.

"Shh shh love its okay I'm here I'm here." I said pushing her hair out of her beautiful face

she then stills and falls into the deep sleep.

I turn around only to see Mia's watery eyes.

"oh my god" she barely whisper.

"Your falling in love with her" she whisper almost sounding as if she never said it.

I chuckle

"I'm already fallen"

**Review Review Review!(:**


	13. Let the walls crumble

**HEllO lovelies ! I only got 30 minutes soo This will be short !**

**but I love you guys soo much so heres chapter 14!**

Ana's POV

my check throbbed as I slowly woke up. My surroundings were blury, my eyes stung, my head felt as if I got hit by a fucking truck and I felt as if I cried a river.

How did the hell did I get in Mia's bed?

.Sitting up I try and remember everything from last night and I gape.

remembering from getting dress to almost getting slapped and and raped by no other then jack .

but all i could remember were warm strong comforting arms and an velvety soothing voice that i couldnt help dream about...

christian!

It had to be, He was the one that beat the shit oujt of jack and resuced me. he was the one who heard me not mia or kate it was christian...alwys christian.

I couldnt help the tears that came to my eyes. I treated him and did this whole stupid thing to get back at him and he saved me from something i couldnt bare thinking bout if he wouldnt showed up.

I looked over to my left only to see Mia snugging into her pillow. By the puffiness of her eyes it looked as if she too has been crying. I couldn't be mad at Mia, I could only blame myself. Looking to my other side I saw Tylenol and a bottle of water and an icepack that looked already melted. Taking the Tylenol My brain decided I couldn't stay still any longer.

I need to go see Christian, I have to apologize. I have to stop hiding and actually tell him how I feel._ How do you know that he feels the same? Your just a silly girl who almost got raped. He probably just feels bad for your stupidity._

While battling with my brain I realized my feet leading to Christians room.

Only half ways there I heard a soft strong melody playing from downstairs. For some reason the music felt as if it was a siren calling to me. I couldn't hide my curiosity So I decided to stop my brain and follow my heart. For once it actually feels right. Leading myself down the stairs The melody kept getting louder and louder. I felt as if it was feeding my soul calling me to follow to the unknown. I closed my eyes and let the soft notes guide me only to find my dark angel.

Christian's back was towards me and I could see the muscle contracting. I then realize he wasn't wearing anything but sweatpants. _oh god He looks gorgeous. _but looking closer I could see faint scars decorating his back. Chicken pox scars? No Walking closer I felt my stomach tighten. Oh god these weren't Chicken pox scars.

Each step I took I could feel my stomach Boiling with Anticipation. Oh god what if he doesn't want to see me? What if he thinks I'm just a kluz?

Ignoring my thoughts I did the only thing I could do. Lead with my heart.

I sat on the bench watching his fingers gracefully move on the keys. Christian had his eyes closed but I could tell he knew I was there, beside him. I watched as he played the keys making a beautiful notes sounding...sorrow. By the look on his face it seemed as if he was playing his life song. Which only put pain in my heart. Seeing him express with sad melody yet it sounded so breathtaking at the same time. I then took a greater leap and put my head on his shoulder. I felt him tense under me but he quickly relax only for me to lean more unto him. He smelt like a minty scent. It was now my favorite smell. I couldn't help but smile, He felt nice he felt like...home.

Coming to the final note he left off with me feeling alive. Finishing the final note he sighed and dropped his head on mine.

"Did I wake you" He whispered softly.

"No, I woke up on my own then I heard you playing. It was quite beautiful.. but also very sad." I frowned.

"Theres only some things that can truly be beautiful Anastasia" He sighed.

"Oh yeah? Like what exactly?"

"You" I gaped at him. Did he just call me beautiful?

"You can't possibly believe that" I said lifting my head off his shoulder hiding my hair over my face frowning.

"I just don't believe it Anastasia. I know it." I looked him deep into his grey piercing eyes only to see that he wasn't lieing to me about his feelings. He was telling me the truth.

"Ana is beautiful Kate is Beautiful. Hell even Jasmine is beautiful" I said

"Ana look at me" Christian commanded.

"Mia is very beautiful Kate can be called beautiful if it wasn't for her horrid personality, Jasmine is anything **but ** beautiful. But god damn it Ana your more then anything I can describe. Every since the first time I saw you, you took my breath away. Not one girl has caught my eye like how you captured my heart. Your everything to me Anastasia and I can't help but feel my blood boil everytime I think about that pathetic of excuse dick head. You deserve better then that Ana. You deserve better then me." He then looked down and placed his hands on the keys. "You deserve better then me. I would kill for you Ana I would sacerfice everything and anything to have you has mine."

I gape at his words. He thinks he doesn't deserve me? I was the one who didn't deserve him.

"Christian please no, Your everything to me your beautiful in everyway I don't care what you give me or not I just want you"

"It's just face Anastasia!" He exclaimed "I'm fifty shades of fucked up! If you knew even a slight bit about me you would run for the heels! You don't deserve to have to put up with my fucked up shit." "I will never be good enough for you" He whispered softly. Not even looking up to my eyes.

I knew no matter how many times I tell him he deserve me he wouldn't believe it, and I knew no matter how many times I tell him I didn't deserve him he would never believe me. SO I did the only thing I knew would show him how I felt. Something I couldn't describe in words.

So I took his face in my hands and stared at his breathtaking eyes that I loved every since the first time I saw him, I did something I yearned to do every day.

I didn't wait any longer to crash my lips to his. Something I knew would always feel right.

**CHRISTIAN POV.**

I couldn't bare look into her deep blue eyes any longer. I just let my feelings out. Something I never dared do. But she had to know. '_love is for fools.'_ I never always lived by this and I protected myself from it. But then Ana came along and crashed my walls down That I built up for so long. Crumbled down leaving nothing left but the Christian I knew well and Hated.

I felt Ana's cool small hands on my face lifting up to look at her. She looked deep in my eyes as if she was looking deep into my soul Trying to find anything and everything about me. Ana damnit she could have it. Then I felt her mouth on mine.

I couldn't think I couldn't breath. Ana My beautiful Ana was kissing me and All I could think about was kissing her back. Fuck what I was thinking or Feeling. all I could feel was Ana's warm lips on mine.

Electricty ran through me and I couldn't help the Animal that craved more.

Lifting her into my lap and I took her face in my hands. Tangling my hands in her hair trying to devour all of her.

This felt right... This felt like home.

**I'm sorry if theres mistakes. I did this as quick as I could darlings. So please if you hate this chapter I will try my best to do better after my trip! PLease don't hate me if I ruined this chapter my trying to write it fast!**

**so review review review **


	14. INFO

**THIS IS FOR ONE OF MY FOLLOWERS.**

**I HATE TO SAY THEY USED GUEST SO I CANT EMAIL THEM BUT I DECIDED TO TELL ALL YOU GUYS JUST IF YOUR FROM ENGLAND LIKE THIS FOLLOWER IS.**

**SHE ASKED 'WHAT IS A SOPHMORE' **

**IN THE UNITED STATES A 'SOPHMORE' IS A 10TH GRADER IN HIGH SCHOOL. MAKING ANA IN 10TH GRADE AND CHRISTIAN IN 12 WHICH MAKES HIM A 'SENIOR' ANOTHER TERM USED IN UNITED STATES SCHOOLS !**

**sO IF YOU GUYS WANT TO ASK A QUESTION ABOUT SOMETHING YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THEN PLEASE TELL ME AND i'LL CLEAR IT UP FOR YOU !**


	15. matching jigsaw

**I'm back ! I had a great time and I'm really excited about writing again.**

**but my eight year old cousins here and I have to spend time with her for the next 2 weeks so I might only be writing 1 chapter every 2 days maybe! but just for you guys I'll do my best to spoil my lovelies!(:**

**I'm so happy that you guys liked the last chapter ! YAY THEY FINALLY REALLY KISSED! **

**I was really happy to hear you guys reviews ! but i'm done babbiling now heres the next chapter.**

**Oh yeah I really want a beta but how do I get one? Answer in the reviews please!**

When Christians and Ana's lips finally parted all they could do was stare blankly into each others eyes.

Grey to blue.

"Ana" Christian breathed. "What are you doing to me?"

"I could say the same" Ana breathe breathlessly.

After staring yet again into each others eyes there lips found each other yet again.

XXXXX

I'm pretty sure I just moaned into Christian's mouth but somehow right now I can't find it in me to even care.

It feels as if electricity and fireworks are going off all around us. I feel Christians tongue lick across my bottom lip and I granted him what he wanted. Christian and my tongue danced into each others mouth which felt like lasted eternity. The next thing I knew Christian lifted me and planted me firmly on the piano making the piano come alive with random notes created a bunch of ear ringing notes.

Passion and want felt as if it was suffocating me. He lade me down on the piano causing even more notes to play out, but neither Christian nor I paid any attention. The only thing we was focusing on was each others lips.

I wrapped my fingers through Christian's unruly hair hand yanked making Christian growl. not moan, growl. Which made me even more turned on.

Christian then decided that he was tired of my shirt (that strangely I don't know how I got on) off. He then ran his hands up and down my body. Leaving me wanting even more.

Christian broke our kiss by looking down unto my almost naked chest. Thank god I decided on the matching Black lace set. He stared at my black lacy bra in an awe. I giggled at the sight of him awestruck, but when his stormy smoldering grey eyes looked up to meet mine My giggle died leaving me almost breathless just by the look in his eyes.

Wanting to feel those delectable lips on mine I grabbed his hair and crashed his lips unto mine. My arms feel on his shoulder feeling his muscle under my fingers. Slowly my fingers slid down his arms. I ran my fingers up and down his strong arms when I then accidently slid them across his chest. Within a blink of an eye He jumped back as far as he could get away from me. tears slowly formed in my eyes. _What did I do wrong this time? _

I decided to swallow my inner fear and walked closer to him only for him to step back and turn away. only so I could see his back and not his face. Deadly slowly I walked quietly to him. The closer I got the more clearly his scars look. like my hand had a mind of its own my fingers lightly touched one of his scars. within seconds he had my back painfully up against the wall and his hands tightly and uncomfortably crushing my wrist with his strong hand a whimper quietly left my throat. Looking unto his eyes I saw emotions I never dreamed of seeing on Christians face. Pain, torture, hurt, vulnerable. The pain in my back and wrist slowly faded away just by the look of torture in his eyes. _I've caused his vulnerability. _Christian's eyes then widen and he feel to his knees.

"A-Ana God I-I'm so sorry, I didn't.. I mean." Christian explain only to leave his voice cracking. I fell to my knees and grabbed his face with my shaky hands.

"Shh baby, No I'm so sorry I didn't know" I cried. I didn't care anymore The tears was falling as they came. Only making me feel even more stupid.

looking up I came face to face with Christian, He was so close our nose was touching. "What happened to you Christian" I whispered.

Instead of answering he crashed his lips on mine.

That instant I knew Christian wasn't ready. and when He was I would be there holding and listening to him with all my heart. Cause hell He could have it. but if this was the cure he needed then hell I wouldn't resist. I knew it was bad to take advantage of him when he was hurt, but how could I resist? _I loved him._

There was no hiding it anymore. I love Christian Grey. Even if he didn't love me back. I knew I would never love nobody like how I love Christian. And I wanted to give him all of me.

"Christian" I panted.

moving his lips to my throat I felt as if I had died and gone to heaven.

"Make love to me Christian...please" I pleaded.

That's when Christian stop and looked in my eyes.

"Ana I.."

"No Christian just don't think don't do anything, just feel. I know you know that this is right. I can feel it and I know you can too. So just don't think just...do."

and with that he covered my lips with his own. He grabbed my legs and wrapped them against his legs. Jumping up he walked up the stairs. Our lips never leaving each others. making his way into his bedroom he kicked the door shut with his foot then pushed me up against it. Letting go of my lips and brushing them against my neck.

"God Ana I want you." Christian said against my ear lightly biting the top making me moan out.

"You can have me Christian, all of me...please" I panted. He brought his lips back to mine and walked over to his bed carefully drop me and, covering my body with his. That's when I realize I didn't have a top on just bra and shorts leaving me and Christian skin to skin. Or maybe almost. I wanted this shorts off and quickly!

As if answering my silent plea I felt his hand pull my shorts down. Leaving my lips he brushed them against my neck...my collarbone...down to the tops of my bra. He cupped his lips against my nipple that was still covered with my bra. But that didn't stop me from panting in pleasure. His hands ghosted up my back and I pushed up against my butt so he could unleash what I wanted gone. Skillfully unclipping my Bra he yanked it off and stared down at my not naked chest. I knew my boobs weren't anything special, All they were was B's and that was on my good days.

Just by him staring made my nipples instantly hard. I didn't know why but I felt self conscious and I quickly tried to cover with my hands only for Christian to snatch them away.

"Don't Anastasia, Your absolutely beautiful. _beautiful _ I knew then I would never get tired of him saying that word.

He latched his mouth to my left nipple and played with the others. Making me gasp and moan and pant. I felt his tongue Lick my nipple and he gently nipple on it. I could basically fill my arousal leaking down my leg. He let go of my nipple leaving my pouting.

"Patience Miss Steele." God only knows why but I thought I was going to cum just by his words. I felt his tongue dip unto my belly button and I squirmed.

"Anastasia if you don't stay still baby then I'll stop this all together"

Oh shit, I knew any minute now my pussy was going to burst with want any minute.

"Christian...ah please!" I begged.

I felt Christian nose brush up against my sex making me wiggle to try to get him where was neglected the most.

His fingers lightly ran up and down my panty covered sex and I felt as if I was going to scream out in frustration. I heard a rip and I saw my ruined panties fly across the room. Before I could even scowl at him his tongue went to work on my sex.

"Ah God!... Christian!" I moaned. My fingers found there way to Christians hair and I grabbed and yanked and pull. I felt one of Christian finger push in me and I thought I was about to combust.

"OH Shit!" I shirked

"God I love it when you have a dirty mouth, but your going to have to keep quiet Anastasia. You wouldn't want Mia to come and see what a dirty girl you are would you?"

that made me moan even more.

"Or do you want Mia to see you? To see who makes you feel this good? Who makes you want even more?

"Ah...God...Christian please!" I begged.

"What do you want Ana?" He breathed up against my sex adding another finger.

"AHH!" I yelled out only to cover my mouth.

"Tell me Anastasia what do you want Or i'll stop this all together" Christian demanded.

"YOU!... you Christian I want you I'll always want you just you Christian please...fill me I need it now!" I moaned in frustration. I felt Christian chuckle against me and then he was gone. Or at least his tongue was. That's when he crawled up on top of me.

"Demanding little thing aren't cha?" He chuckled then his face got serious.

"Anastasia I'm warning you. Once we do this your mine. You'll always be mine" By the look on his face he wasn't kidding and neither was I.

"I always was."

Somehow between the mind blowing feeling of getting licked Christian found a way to take off his pants leaving him completely bare.

I gaped I never seen a dick in person before but Christian had to be the biggest I ever seen, Not that I had much to compare it with but Christians thickness and how long it was and hard terrified me.

"Baby, its okay you'll stretch." He explained to me.

I heard a rip and looked down to see Christian slowly putting on a condom just watching him touch himself turn me on way to much.

"You like what you see." Christian smirk reminding me how he said that to me just not long ago.

"you don't have to do this"

I could only shake my head"I want to... PLease Christian!" I pleaded

and with that he entered me long and hard. I felt pain spread through me I didn't realize I was crying until I felt Christian kiss the tear away.

"Ana I.."

he looked at my face and squeezed his eyes. "Ana I- I love you"

The pain then went away And I felt...pleasure strong pleasure.

"Christian" I groaned "I love you" I whispered.

Christian started slowly moving inside me. I could still feel the pain but it was just slowly fading away. Until I couldn't take Christian's slow thrust.

"Faster Christian!"

Christian pounded into me going harder and deeper every thrust he took until I could feel the coil snapping.

"Oh fuck Ana!" Christian said thrusting away.

" Christian oh god I'm gonna cum oh god I'm going to cum all over you" I breathed breathlessly

"Cum for me Anastasia I want to feel you milk me I want to feel and see you cum all over me. Cum for me baby"

and that was my undoing, "chr-Christian!" I yelled in ecstasy.

"Oh...god Ana!" Christian screamed riding out his own orgasm.

While our orgasm wore off I laid there spent. Christian then pulled me to his side and ground me unto his body I then realized how perfect we matched.

matching perfectly for each other just. as if our own personal Jigsaw puzzle.

**review review review !**


	16. when the wheels turn

**HELLO LOVELIES I'M BACK! IM SORRY I TOOK SO LONG BUT I WAS KIND OF IN A MIND FUNK BUT IM BACK SO HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**OH YEAH AND I REALLY LOVED READING YA'LLS REVIEWS(: AND ALSO FROM MY OTHER STORY 'ESCAPING WITH THE SUMMER' AND I HAVE ANOTHER STORY IN MIND! BUT HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER OF BURNING FOR FIFTY SHADES.**

ANA'S POV.

I smiled at the feel of Christian's lips on my neck, _such a good way to wake up after a long night of heated love making. _ my smile only got wider. All through the night Christian and I spent studying each others body confessing our love and laughing and sharing kisses unto I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.

"I see someone's awake" I could almost feel Christian's grin on my neck. "Mhm I feel someone else is awake too." I explain by palming the erection poking my side

Within seconds i'm on my back with a panting Christian above me with my hands above my head which in the end leaves me panting. "Careful Anastasia, I don't want you to be even more sore then you already are." and right he was. It felt as if my vagina was ripped in half. but with Christian with at least 9 inches on him and thick all around I should feel worse.

"Mhm... but your just so tempting" This time I wrapped my legs around is waist moving up and down trying to feel a bit of friction.

by the mix of lust and torture in Christian eyes I had to say my plan was working.

"God I created a monster." He said crashing his lips on mine. I swore I could kiss Christian for the rest of my life and be completely happy. I never been this happy in my entire life. I know that I didn't know Christian that well but, somehow I knew he knew me better then anyone else. 3 months ago if you told me that not only I would be out of _their _house and out of _their_ lives but not only that but she was now in love and at the happiest I've ever been... I would probably laugh in your face. but here I was under someone who was an Adonis and who made hot love to me and who was my dark angel.

"Are you sore?" and just like that Christian went from care free to protective boyfriend..._ wait. Is he even my boyfriend? _I mean we did have sex...amazing sex, and he did say he loved me? but what if he meant as a friend? or what if he just wants to be friends with benefits? How can I ever be friends with benefits with someone I fell head over heels for? Was this a one time thing for him? Was I just a notch in his belt? Oh god I may lost my virginity to someone who just wanted me as fuck buddy. but weirdly deep down even If I meant nothing to him I was just happy I lost it to someone I love. "Anastasia?" Christian questioned. but instead of answering his question I formed my own.

"Christian what are we? Am I just a fuck buddy? I mean we had sex but you never said what we we're. I know that you said you loved me but I know it was probably just something you said to make me feel better about everything, but I don't know if I can just be a fuck buddy, Christian." I kept my head down not willing to see the truth in Christians eyes, but when the silence was to must I looked up to see the only thing in Christians eyes were...Hurt? I stared intently in Christians hurt eyes. but the first one to snap out of it was Christian shaking his head as if to get some thought out of it. Christian then huffed and grab his boxer from his drawer and dragged them on. Sadly I didn't get a good view I just kept my eyes down on the verge of tears. He didn't act like sweet Christian anymore, maybe because I didn't want to be fuck buddies, yeah that's why his mad. But all of a sudden anger ran through me. I gave my virginity to him and now since I didn't want to be his slut his mad? but I didn't have time to confront him because he was now infront of me his face livid.

"Is that what you think of me Anastasia? You really think I'm that fucking low" He seethed This wasn't the sad little boy I saw last night. This was someone I've never seen. I was terrified. not at the part were he was livid, but how aroused I got. but it didn't cover the fact that I also was now livid.

I jerked the sheet up to cover my breast. and stood on my knees near the edge of the bed where Christian stood anger tall, dark, and seriously hot.

Christian ran his hands through his copper unruly hair, something I remembered doing not only a few hours ago.

"Well what am I suppose to think Christian? We never really talked about really anything other then the dirty talk from last night!" I yelled back but Christian didn't back down, in fact it got him more roused up.

"I never done anything like this! Only you Anastasia, Your the only girl I've made love too. the only girl I opened up to!" he backed up and turn towards the door, his back towards me. His scars in full view. I felt guilt inside me but I wouldn't back down.

"And the sad thing Christian is I barely even know you, How do I-" I cut of short But I shouldn't say what i'm about to say but I cant help it. It slips. "How Do I know your not just trying to get in my pants like jack!"

Christian slowly turns around, his fist clenching and unclenching. His breathing his rapid. HE walks slowly to me, like a predator would his prey. He walks till we're nose to nose. Well since I'm standing on my knees on his bed and his at 6,0 its the closest we got. he fingered the blanket I was holding in my hands to cover my breast that would easily be exposed.

"Well... if that was the case, then it was fairly easy." He said gritting his teeth.

I gape at him, I didn't know what to say, what to think. So I decided not to. I went to move but Christian's arms swept around my until my legs were around him and we were now face to face. staring at each other with hunger.

"But since that's not the case" he said his grip tightening around me.

He turned me around and backed me unto the wall...Hard.

"AH" I sighed out not out of pain but weirdly pleasure

"Now your going to listen to me and not speak a word" He demanded in my ear nipping my earlobe 'Nod your head if you understand" He barked. I know I should have been mad about him dominating me, but I was strangely loving it. So I nod my head.

"Your mine, and only mine no one else's. Your not my fuck buddy and I'm nothing like that fucker" He said slightly pushing me more unto the wall. "And I love you and I always will and apparently by the way you screamed my name repeatedly last night you didn't seem to mind me getting into your pants." He gripped my thighs with his strong hands and guided them up. Within a blink of an eyes we ripped the cover away and his mouth instantly snatched one of my harden nipple in his mouth.

"Ah.. I... I'm so-sorry.. I Oh God!" I panted. one of Christians arm snaked behind my and with the other he dipped his thumb inbetween my folds.

"Now baby, you know that's not my name" My chuckled lightly. "Mhm your so god damn wet." He then stopped his movements

"Open your eyes and look at me Anastasia" I did just that seeing his beautiful grey eyes.

"I Love you more then anything. Before you I was nothing, I'm still nothing but to know you love me some how brings light where I've never seen. And as chessy as fuck as this sound... Will you be my girlfriend Anastasia?"

I just stared at him, I couldn't speak I couldn't move I couldn't breath. Instead I crashed my lips to his.

"Yes!... Yes a million times yes!" I exclaimed

Christian eyes lit up and he gave me his million dollar smile. and his lips found mine.

While in our hot steamy make out session we were brought out by a sound of an applause. jerking our head back mine hit the wall, which instantly made my head hurt.

looking toward the sound which disturbed us we saw a very smiley jumpy Mia.

"OH MY GOD! I can't believe you to! I'm so happy for you two!" Mia finally stopped to stare deeply at us. "Holy shit!" She exclaimed excitedly

"You two so had sex! Oh my god Christian your a mushy romantic! That was so beautiful I mean I'm so thankful I didn't see the sex part but your declaration of your love for her! Mom is so going to flip when she finds out you have a girlfriend!"

My face blush red. I didn't know how much Mia saw or heard but the thought her even seeing us making out mad my face even redder. and then the big picture hit me. Fuck ! I was just in a thin sheet and Christian was just in his boxers with a promising member hard as a rock. I couldn't talk so I just hid my face in the crook in Christians neck.

"Mia please leave...NOW!" Christian plead

"Hey she's MY best friend and she's just going to tell me later!" she giggled "Oh yeah, mom and dad is going to be home soon and trust me she won't be this excited to see you two basically dry humping against the wall." Mia said skipping out of Christians room.

When Mia was in out of hearing zone Christian burst into chuckles apparently thinking that this whole thing was funny. I on the other hand didn't

"Christian this isn't funny! Oh god your Mia probably the worst of me and Oh god your moms going to think i'm a dollar slut!" I unwrap my legs from around Christians waist and grab the sheet in my hands and walk towards the pie of clothing all around Christians room. I stopped my movement whe I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Baby, calm down. Your Mia's your best friend. I'm pretty sure this was Mia's plan all along. and My mom loves you" Christian stated

"She does?"

"trust me she does. She hasn't stop talking about you . She almost loves you as much as I do but That's clearly impossible" He smirked

I just bit my lip at his words. "Okay" I whisper lightly. I look over had his clock and huff. "What's wrong?" I shake my head. "Nothing I just have to get home soon, My dad's going to be home soon from his night shift" With ray as a security job he always came home at random hours. and since I start living with him I always cooked him something home made instead of him eating McDonalds. "Okay, why don't you go get dress and Go see Mia and I'll drive you home?" I only smile. "Okay" I said kissing him on his cheek. gathering my clothes up I let the sheet fall to the floor. and wrapped my robe around me.

I looked back to see Christians mouth wide open "Your going to be the death of me Miss Steele" He smirked. "Not before seconds though" and with a wink I headed toward Mia's toward Preparing for the worst.

* * *

"Awh! Who knew Christian was Romantic!" Mia exclaimed. While going over the PG-13 rated story I told her the story from the party to the dry humping on Christians wall. I told her I was surprise she was so okay with this but with the glint of mischief in her eye she was hiding something.

"Mia what are you hiding?" I said cautiously

"Well, I knew you and Christian had a thing for each other the whole time since you saw him. I first knew you guys had a thing after that stupid fight he had when ya'll first met. I stayed behind to see he was okay when I saw you instead. You should of saw the look on his face, In that moment I knew you took his breath away. Then that last time you were at me house and you guys were so feisty to each other it literally looked then that you two wanted to dry hump right on the stairs. But then I saw you guys kiss and I knew I had to set up something to finally get you two together. Christians never acted that way and I wanted to... you know make him happy and I knew you were it. and so I gave you a makeover knowing you were even more beautiful but I did it so other guys couldn't stand to keep there dicks in there pants so Christian would get jealous. and it worked ! so I knew that Ethans party would be a prefect place, I knew when chrsitian saw you in that dress he wouldn't be able to stand it and would follow us to the party. But I swear I had no idea Jack would do that! I thought you guys would dance and Christian would see and confess his love. But then Christian came down stairs with you in his arms with you looking all horrible I knew my plan went wrong. and I'm so so sorry Ana.!" Mia finally breathed after her whole devious plan. but somehow I wasn't anger. if it wasn't for her me and Christian wouldn't have confess our love.

Mia was on the verge of tears. Wow she does feel really bad. I sat on the bed next to her and smiled. 'Mia I'm not mad! I'm actually really happy! If it wasn't for you , Me and Christian probably wouldn't be together. Thank you!" And with that I brought her into a bone crushing hug. "So your not upset about jack?" he sniffed. "Well even though jack was a totally jack ass It doesn't change the fact that me and Christian love each other. and thanks to you, Now we don't have to hide our feelings."

She gave me a huge smile and dragged me unto a hug. I gave her my final good bye and promise to text her when I got home. Walking downstairs I was greeted by a very breath taking Christian. He was dressed in a thin white shirt with dark holey jeans that were deviously low on his hips. His hair was only can be describe as his 'sex hair' and his piercing grey eyes were on mine with a evil smirk on his face.

"Hi" He smirked, Jesus just the sight of him makes my knees week.

"Hey" I smiled.

"Ready to go?" He ask taking my hand in his. I only smiled and nodded.

He never let my hand go on the way to my house. I couldn't help but smile and the feel of his hand in mine. Of course we were riding in his audi which of course he drove like a professional, which made me even more turned on. The car was filled with lyrics of 'The king of leons' which I learned was Christians favorite band. We made small talk on the way but just being in silence was nice it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, It was soothing and relaxing. Until the next song came on.

'sex on fire' by the king of leons. How original. Me and Christian glance at each other and I bust into giggles. The rest of the ride there was silence other then me telling Christian the directions and the soft music in the back ground.

When we finally pulled up I couldn't help but feel a ping of sadness knowing this was the end. _What if he realized I wasn't good enough? Surely With me not around he'll realized how much better he was._ I was brought out of my revelry by the door being opened by Christian with his hand extended to me like the gentlemen he was, I only smiled and took it.

Closing the door behind me I was then was pushed up against it by Christian.

"You must love pinning me to stuff." I giggled

"Only when I'm the one doing it" He smiled he then reached into his pocket and handed me my cellphone.

"I kinda of put my cell number in it just so you know-" I could tell he was nervous by the way he rubbed the back of his neck. Christian nervous? this was a sight to behold But I reassured him by taking his lips with mine.

"I'll text you tonight" I whispered.

"naked?" I Just giggled and playfully hit him on his arm. Carefully not to hit his chest.

"Hey don't blame me. It isn't me fault my beautiful girlfriend gets me horny" He winked.

"Well you better control yourself, Ray's going to be home soon and he hasn't had his food yet, and that's not a pretty Ray" I explained

He sighed "Okay, I'll pick you up Monday for school okay?"

"Okay" I smiled and gave him a quick kiss as much as I would love to deepen it Ray would be home soon. and too see his little girl making out with her boy friend isn't a way to meet.

Christian let me go and I fished for my keys from my purse when I heard Christians voice.

"I love you, Ana" I looked back at him too see he was in as much pain as I was to leave. So I ran back unto his arms and kissed him with all the will power I had."I love you too"

And with that I went into my house leaving him to his car. When I shut the door close I slid down it. Fighting myself not to cry to see him drive away. That was until I felt my phone vibrate. I opened my phone and smiled at the text I saw on my lite screen.

"_Love you my beautiful girl _

_from... your dark angel"_


	17. Rubbing off to sleep

**Hello lovelies, I'm sorry this took me so long but im back(: I hope you enjoy this next chapter! And don't forget to review !**

CHRISTIANS POV.

christian looks at Ana waving from her porch and smile. He couldn't believe in the past twenty hours he manage to kick jacks ass, confess to Ana, make love to Ana at least 5 times and to have a girlfriend he deeply loved. But he knew there was things that needed to be taken care of. Something that keep stabbing Him from the back of his mind.

He knew he shouldn't have taken Ana while not ending his other _relationship _but he couldn't stop himself after there kissing and her telling him all the things he longed to hear.

realizing he was still in her drive way he put the car in gear and drove home. He knew his mistakes that he made last night. He knew he should have told her _everything _but he couldn't help but imagine the look of disgust on her face what's he told her he was a submissive for a women three times his age and that it took out the anger that build inside him. But just being around Anastasia took all that away. She made him feel almost...human like he actually belong here. So he did the only thing he could do was send Anastasia a text and call the number he often did when he needed to let off his anger.

Hearing the voice on the other end that he knew so well now made him flinch, knowing how much he change since knowing Anastasia Shocked him into his core.

he almost forgot about the caller on the other end.

He didn't bother saying hello or the 'how are you today' no he just skip to the end of where he would start his new beginning And the two words that he never thought he would say slip as easy as it come " we're done"

flipped his iPhone off he then pulled into the only childhood home that he would ever know And sighed. Hearing his phone go off he only prayed to whatever god was in heaven that it wasn't _her. _

but when he saw her name pop up he couldn't help but the smile that formed on his face. It only took Anastasia to say 'I love you' to bring his Day out of the hell that was still torturing him in his mind.

and into the reality that was so much better then his dreams.

ANA'S POV

After telling christian I loved him I went to work on Rays Lunch. Quickly plugging in the earphones for my I phone I quickly choose a song and went to work.

deciding to make Ray a simple omelet with bacon glam cheese and peppers I could hear the faint sound of rays keys unlocking the door.

within seconds I can smell rays spicy scent that I learned to love During my childhood years. "Hey Annie" rays says planting a kiss on my head "how was the sleepover ?" if only you knew . "it was fine, hows work?" I said scoping up the omelet and placed it neatly to the plate in front of him. "Thanks Annie " ray gives me a dazzling smile and with a kiss on his forehead I head up stairs leaving ray with his mouth full.

Through out my day is spend finishing homework, texting Kate who to her words are going to kick jacks ass. And the rest I blurred out. Looking at my clock on my phone I read its already 9:30pm so I decided to head to the shower.

Relaxing under the pounding rhythm of the hot spray that shots down my back. I smile at the heat that caress my skin. And within seconds my mind drift off too a grey eyes unruly copper headed beautiful Adonis. My smile widens at the fact that I can call him mine . Just thinking about his lean muscular built body and his chiseled feature brings my knees week. And the way his tongue feels when sliding down my heated body. The wa I moaned his name was wanton. and without even thinking I realize my left hand As a grip on my boob while the other is making its way down my body. I quickly snap out of the revelry and shut the hot water spray that was turning cold off.

Drying off I step unto my room to see my phone going off. Making my way over to my iPhone I quickly smile down.

_Thinking of you (; _

Just the text alone I can feel my face blush. _Oh how I've been thinking of you. _

Just when I was about to click his contact to call it seems he's beat me too it.

"Hey" I exclaimed

"Hey baby" Holy mother of fucking God his sleepy voice was so damn sexy. I could the wetness pool from my inner thighs.

"I was just about to call you" I informed him.

"Mhmm... Did miss Steele want to have a Late night dirty talk?" He sounded pleased.

I layed in my bed with just a towel Wrapped around me. Not caring if dampen my sheets. My thighs were already soakin enough.

"Christian!" I bit my lip to suppress my excitement.

"Your biting your lip aren't you?" I gasp quickly letting go. I hear him chuckle which I resorted back telling him to hush.

"so whatcha doin baby?"

"Laying in bed" the phone dead silent before he spoke up in a husky tone.

"What are you wearing?" He questioned

"Nothing" I answer back for grinning at the sound of his groan.

"Wh-what?" He chokes.

"I just got out the shower and that's when you called." I tried to make it sound innocent but I know where this is going.

"There's nothing I want to do more then be over there licking all those water droplets off your delicate body." He breaths but all the while I'm moaning like a whore.

"Oh god...Christian I'm so wet." I pant.

"Jesus Christ Ana." I could hear christian movement on the phone while I'm unwrapping the towel. Just the sound of his voice makes me about to explode.

"Christian.. Ah, what are you doing?" my hands now hovering over my breast.

"Rubbing my extremely hard on." He groans.

Just picture Christian rubbing his hard on almost makes me come just from that.

"Ana I want you to touch yourself and tell me every. single. Detail." He commands

I get so cut off by almost smooth velvety voice I almost forget about his command.

i make quick work on rubbing my breast and. Can't help but moan loudly.

"Anastasia!" Christians snaps.

"Ah, oh god I'm... I'm rubbing my Breast... Oh god Christian please!" I don't know what I'm asking for. All I know is that if I don't cum I will scream.

"Touch your clit for me baby." I moan even more.

lightly ghosting my hand down my body like in the shower I gasp at the feeling. I'm a little disappointed that Christians not here to satisfy me own his own but hell, if his guiding me through this then I'm not complaining .

"God baby I'm so hard just thinking about you touching yourself. " he breaths

"Oh... Oh Christian I want to ride our cock so hard !" I exclaim

"oh yeah?" he ask seductively

"I can imagine you riding my thick cock up and down while I suck on those licious nipples of yours that I love so much." He pants.

I can tell I'm close and I can tell he is too.

"To see those perky breast of yours jumping up and down while you moan and scream my name as you ride me."

I'm at the point of now return I'm furiously rubbing my clit while my other hand rubs and pinches my nipples.

" Oh... Christian I want you to fuck me so hard! I-I'm so close!"

and the next thing that comes from Christians mouth makes me scream.

"Come for me Ana!" Christian commands. And I come loud screaming his name all the way out of my climax. While coming down off my high I repeat all the dirty things I would do to him and within seconds his stroking out his own climax. Laying in bed satisfy I have a feeling of sleepyness wash over me.

"I love you baby"..."goodnight." And with that I slip off to a restful sleep.

**review review review !**


	18. Sail with me

Hey** Guys I'm really sorry I haven't been updating with the whole back to school thing and everything can be exhausting ! **

**so heres the newest addition to the story 'Burning for fifty shades'**

**also did you guys hear about the newest Anastasia Steele and Christian Grey? Charlie and Dakota?... I think that's there name. anyway Charlie's from Pacific Rim and Dakotas in a lot of small roles kind of movies. but she's gorgeous ! So I can't complain. and Charlie's like.. really fucking sexy. js. Plus when is there ever a time when a movie is based on a book that they choose the cast we want? Example: Twilight. Kristin Stewart was definitely not my choice but they picked her and she did a good job. You have to see the actors character and chemistry with each other. So don't pout my lovelies! Its still a fifty shades of grey movie:D **

**So don't soak your panties yet my darlings!**

**Anyways here's the next chapter of 'Burning for fifty shades!'**

ANA'S POV

Beep...Beep...Beep...

Groaning Ana slowly sat up regretting by the second. The only thing keeping her from falling back to bed and saying 'screw you' to going to school would be none other then the Adonis that made getting up worth it.

She checked her phone only to see that Kate texted her sometime after she fell asleep. _and hot phone sex with Christian._

Just thinking about her wonton behavior made her blush. It was like her Inner Goddess kidnap her shy side and hog tied her and stuffed her into a basement. Not that Ana mind.

_Hey slut heard your finally banging Grey. Looks like I'm going to have to be around you after all(; see you at school._

_ps dress slutly. _

And on que Ana face lit up fifty shades. "Mia" she thought to herself. Ana almost forgot that Kate was talking to Christians brother Elliot. She couldn't help but think how great they would be together. Kate with her crude attitude and Elliot's booming personality. But the difference between them and other couples.

They weren't annoying.

Sighing Ana began to slowly lift herself off the bed only to zombie walk to her closet. Of course there was no way she was going to dress slutly but showing some skin wouldn't hurt that bad... Would it?

Ana then decided on a pair of ripped cute skinny jeans and a short black sparkly tank top topped with one of her favorite jean jackets and paired with her trusty black vans. Finally satisfied with her outfit she couldn't help wonder what Christian was doing. Looking across the room she took a peep of her clock. 7:15am. Damn she needed to leave for the bus. Oh how she regret not getting her license. She then made a note to herself to join drivers Ed. Anything would beat the bus.

Twenty minutes later Ana's hair was curled prepped and ready. She was light on her makeup only doing eyeliner mascara and lip gloss. She still couldn't see what a God like Christian saw in a boring girl like her. but hell if she could have him now, she wouldn't waste it on feeling bad for herself. Hearing her phone vibrate signaling a message Ana took a peek at the clock and cursed. She had to leave now! Grabbing her phone and book bag she mad a run for it. Checking Rays door she could obviously hear he was dead asleep. Taking an apple from the refrigerator. Running for the door and opening it with light speed she came in contact with a very hard surface, which in return made her fall back. But before her butt mad contact with the hardwood floor a pair of strong arms in circle her waist. Looking up her blue eyes was meet with the dark grey ones she loved so much.

"Whoa, there speedy where you headed of too?" Christian smirked.

"Christian I got to go!" Regretfully removing herself from Christians grasp she slipped through him. Only for him to pull her back in his arms and push her up against the door. Taking her lips with his.

Everything was lost in that moment. Like always it was only her and Christian. Swiping his tongue against her bottom lip and opened her mouth to welcome his tongue. Ana's hand made there way up Christians safe zone: His biceps. And into his hair where she tugged and lightly pulled making Christian growl into her mouth. Driving her even more to the brink. "Christian" Ana moaned as his lips made there way down her neck. "Bus.. I uh got to...Oh god" Ana finished as Christian lightly nipped her pulse point on her neck making her grip on Christians hair tighten. "Fuck the bus" and with that she finally let all her self control slip. only worrying about Christians lips on her.

When Christians and Ana's lips came to a stop still lingering she tried her best to catch her breath. "What are you doing here?" She finally asked. "Taking my extremely intoxicating girlfriend to school..." He said as he catches his. "But I'm seriously questioning if I should considering how you look" Ana frowned. "What's wrong with it?" "Do you not like it" Ana never even thought Christian would never like it. "Are you serious?" He asked. "All I want to do his rip all those fucking clothes off and fuck you against this damn door... but I'm guessing your dads home and I don't exactly want him to meet me the first time with me having his daughter against the door basically raping her" He chuckled.

I looked at him and smiled. Bring my lips to his ear I lightly take it in my mouth and bite his earlobe. "Its not rape if you like it" Ana didn't know where shy Ana went. She was probably still hog tied in the basement.

Groaning Christian took Ana's hand and lead her to his car. Opening her door and closing it behind her like a gentlemen. Sliding in the car gracefully Christian turned on his car and backed out of her driveway.

All the way to school Christians hand held hers closely, his thumb lightly rubbing circles in her knuckles thinking about nothing and everything.

"I want to meet Ray" Christian suddenly blurted out. Making Christian regret it as soon as he said it. What if she didn't want him to meet her dad? But when he looked at her his worry suddenly vanish she had smiling ear to ear and he eyes sparkled. Making Him more sure of himself then anything else.

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah...I mean I love you and I intended on taking this relationship seriously and...Uh meeting your uh dad.. is well kind of important. Christian removed his hand from the steering wheel to run it through his hair. There was no way he was letting go of Anastasias.

Ana only giggled.

"Are you nervous about meeting my dad Christian" Ana couldn't help but find it amusing. A nervous Christian, Who would have thought.

"Trust me Anastasia...I'm never nervous." and with that Christian snapped back to his usual coherent self.

"I'll tell him" She stated Christian looked her way and grinned.

"Anastasia have you not told your father about us?" Christian asked trying to sound hurt but the grin on his face failed it.

"I haven't really had the chance too, His always working and I'm always busy-" "Having amazing sex with your boyfriend" Christians finished.

Ana couldn't help but blush.

Pulling up to the school Ana felt as if her stomach was doing back flips. Ana felt Christians hand caress her cheek. "Breathe Anastasia" Ana let out the breathe she didn't realize she was holding.

Christian parked the car and opened his door gracefully walking to Ana side to open it for her. Throwing his arm over his shoulder they sauntered into the hallway Everyones eyes staring at them in wonder.

"Christian...Everyone is staring" Ana whispered.

"Let them stare" was Christians only reply. "Not my fault my girlfriend's the most sexiest thing here." Christian shrugged.

"As long as they know your mine." He stated while pulling my body closer to his.

Walking in the hallway the speakers boomed in the hallway.

"_Attention student. report to second period. Attention students please report to second period."_

When the speaker was done Ana gave Christian a puzzling look. "Why second period?" She asked. "Who knows. I get to spend the first part of the day with my girl so who cares?" Not even letting her reply Christian lips found Ana's. But Ana couldn't help but feel as if someone was staring at them. Of course she knew the whole student body were staring at them with their mouths to the floor but this stare was different.

Breaking the kiss and looked the other way only to be proven right. There was someone who was staring at them. A women. Ana remembered it was the women Ana caught talking to Christian that one time in the hallway. and she wasn't just staring at them... It was like she was studying them. Ana looked to her side at Christian just to see he was staring strait at the women... but his eyes held a emotion Ana never seen before.

Christian then tore his eyes away from the women and looked back at Ana. but not looking into her eyes. Why wasn't he looking her in the eyes?

"Go ahead to class I'll meet you there" His tone was stiff which would have scared her if she didn't know Christian.

"Oh...Okay." Ana knew her voice sounded deflated but she couldn't help but get the feeling something was terribly wrong.

Ana watched mesmerized as Christian made his way toward the women. But the women never looked at Christian... Just at me. Which sent cold chills down my back.

Christian must have said something to her because her eyes snapped to his. But not before she gave me a look of hatred.

walking to class Ana couldn't shake the feeling that Christian was hiding something from her. But what scared Ana the most is why Christian would hide something from her. She thought Christian could trust her, but no matter what she knew she would stand by him.

She always would.

**hey guys so this is it! Review Review Review !**

**Until next time my lovelies!**


End file.
